


Манкурт

by ICD_10



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 05:32:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3716962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICD_10/pseuds/ICD_10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Начало семидесятых. Зимний солдат получает новое задание через своего молодого куратора Александра Пирса. Покинув Центральный Вьетнам, он без передышки отправляется в Китай, чтобы сорвать планы маршала Линя Бяо. Но все оказывается куда сложнее и запутаннее, чем предполагает руководство Гидры.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Манкурт

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на All Out Big Bang 2015  
> Иллюстратор: Red Sally

 

  


_Запахи были такими густыми, что казались осязаемыми. В плотный, животный аромат кобыльего молока можно было окунать эмалированную кружку, зачерпывать и пить, насыщаясь с пары глотков. Мокрая верблюжья шерсть воняла псиной и чем-то неуловимым, острым, степным. Пахло чаем и чабрецом, жженым торфом, деревом, металлом, потом. Немытым телом и грозой. Тучи ходили низко, обдирая о жерди юрты мохнатые животы. Проливались унылым серым дождем, растягивавшим на века, на тысячелетия и без того медленно текущие дни.  
Времени прошло много. Он уже мог встать, шатаясь от слабости, и затхлый дух этого странного дома больше не беспокоил его, казался привычным, хотя, когда он возвращался внутрь, все еще заставлял вдохнуть поглубже и задержать дыхание на несколько секунд. Женщина молча наливала ему густого варева, которое, если он правильно ее понимал, называла “чаем”. Она вообще молчала почти все время. Молчала или пела. Согнувшись, сновала по своей юрте, выполняя домашнюю работу, смысла которой он не понимал, шила что-то кривой и толстой иглой или изредка - на стрекочущей швейной машинке, благоговейно сняв с нее чехол, мешала неприятного вида кашицы венчиком из камыша и напевала при этом - мягко, гортанно, заунывно.  
Ее песни должны были раздражать, но вызывали только желание спать, свернувшись в клубок и слушая дождь. Может, она пела про степь, может, про верблюдов, про ослиц, про длинные переходы и странные войны, когда тучами летели длинные острые стрелы и скрипели деревянные оси повозок. Может, про огненный факел, взметнувшийся из земли на страшную высоту, сотрясавший степь непрерывным гулом и превративший слепую ночь в полыхающий алый день. Приехали люди на верблюдах, на черных машинах, прилетели на вертолетах. Что-то сделали с землей, отчего та взбрыкнула, как молодая кобылица, пытающаяся сбросить седока, и страшный факел потух, как не было. Но долго еще перешептывались старики и старухи, предрекая беду.  
Для него все ее песни были как одна бесконечная колыбельная. Он ни о чем не думал и ничего не чувствовал, только спал, потихоньку ел и много пил, выходил побродить вокруг юрты и играл с криволапым веселым псом, у которого одно ухо висело, а другое стояло торчком.  
Женщина почти не смотрела на него, лишь изредка бросала исподлобья темный нечитаемый взгляд. На вид ей было лет тридцать пять, но он полагал, что она моложе, просто ветер, солнце и одиночество состарили ее раньше времени. Имя у нее было, как у экзотической китайской проститутки - Сонунбу, она назвала его в самом начале. И не спросила о его, вообще ни о чем не спросила. Это заставило чувствовать благодарность: забытая, ненужная эмоция. Благодарность привела к тому, что, когда она подобрала и передала ему набор инструментов для работы с мелкими механическими деталями (тут были шильца, отвертки и даже крошечная пластмассовая масленка для швейной машинки, помеченная ГОСТом), он попытался с ней заговорить. Она не противилась, но не понимала ни одного языка из тех, что он знал, даже русского. Кажется, ей были родственны и одновременно чужды все народы, населявшие здешнюю степь. Скуластая, как монголка, она не была монголкой. Не училась в советской школе, как киргизские женщины. Не держала в доме статуэток Будды и не складывала каменных алтарей, как жители северного Китая и ламаисты-буряты.  
Он долго выбирал слова, она качала головой и скупо улыбалась. Но мандаринский диалект оказался ей более или менее знаком, а ему хватило ее ограниченного словарного запаса, чтобы объясниться. Нужно было лишь понять, какой сейчас день и число, но она пожала плечами - кто знает, да и зачем бы ей. Последняя дата, которая что-то значила для нее, была датой похорон мужа. И, может, еще тот день, много лет назад, когда окончилась большая война.  
Потом она вздохнула и легонько толкнула его в плечо. Это означало: развейся, ты молод, ты жив, тебя здесь никто не найдет.  
Тогда он спросил о телеграфе. Кругом была хмурая, исчерченная полосами степь, голая и бугристая, как ладонь старика, но если бы где-то были телеграфные столбы, она должна была знать.  
\- Идем, - Сонунбу взяла его за локоть живой руки, избегая касаться металла, и вывела на воздух. Он замер у войлочной стены, шатаясь, глубоко дыша, и кудлатый пес сразу же ткнулся ему в ноги.  
\- Город, - она указала на запад, там клубились облака и поднимались холмы, ничего толком было не разглядеть. Разве что далеко-далеко темнела едва различимая полоса - будто бы лес, но откуда здесь взяться лесу?  
Он помнил небо в этой стороне, каким оно было по ночам: никакого зарева, ни отсвета, ни огонька, такая же глушь, как и кругом. Поэтому он покачал головой:  
\- Не может быть города. Или есть, но за много ли. Там что-то другое. Полигон?  
\- Город, - улыбнулась Сонунбу. Зубы у нее были редко расставленные, широкие, как у лошади. - Людей нет и никогда не было. Но все, как надо. Школа. Больница. Есть и столбы, должно быть. Мы не ходим туда. Плохое место.  
\- Плохое место, - повторил он глухо.  
Если он понял все правильно, “город” Сонунбу действительно был полигоном для ядерных испытаний. Таких построили не так уж много: на Шпицбергене, Новой Земле, где-то в Якутии и, видимо, здесь. Следовало определить поражающий эффект атомного взрыва, поэтому здания возводились заключенными лагерей или просто рабочими по всем правилам, не из фанеры, по-настоящему. Но бомбу почему-то не взорвали. А может, взорвали с какими-то нарушениями, сейчас без точной аппаратуры не определить. Персонал в спешке разъехался, и вряд ли кроме сторожей с собаками там осталась хоть одна живая душа. Хотя, вероятно, сторожа с собаками исчезли, будто их поглотила ненасытная снулая степь. Ветер разносил бы лай на много миль вокруг, но он не слышал ни одного чужого голоса даже в самые тихие ночи.  
Однако коммуникации там должны были остаться. Телеграф, радио, а может быть, даже коммутатор. Значит, он сможет подать сигнал связному одним из условленных способов. И его наконец заберут из с этой унылой, вытоптанной овечьими и верблюжьими стадами равнины, из этой безымянной страны. Где поет ему песни одинокая Сонунбу и ползут по небу серые, похожие на степных волкодавов, облака.  
Следовало отправится в “плохое место” как можно скорее. Возможная фоновая радиация его не волновала, он переносил и более сильное воздействие.  
Но почему-то отчаянно не хотелось оставлять вот этого игривого пса и круглый шатер с невыносимо прогорклым воздухом, ставший уже привычным за эти дни. К тому же жалко было набора отверток, который придется вернуть хозяйке… Хотя одну-две она, возможно, позволит взять с собой. Знает, что ему часто бывает необходим экстренный ремонт.  
Но объяснять Сонунбу он этого не стал. Не смог, когда бросил на нее взгляд. Она стояла рядом и смотрела вдаль, маленькая, в тяжелом монисто на груди, сутулая от работы и горя. И когда он повернулся, чтобы сказать, что уходит, она прервала его:  
\- Пора. Знаю, пора.  
\- Пора, - согласился он.  
Ее смуглая мягкая щека чуть дернулась. Может быть, от пролетевшего насекомого. Она наклонилась, сорвала былинку и, вертя ее в пальцах, сказала медленно и веско:  
\- Манкурт ты.  
Слово упало, как камень, далекое по звучанию от путунхуа, резкое и хлесткое. Врезалось в память, как врезались позывные. Он не переспросил, но она повторила:  
\- Манкурт. Человек без памяти. Без дома. Убийца. Раб.  
Она могла бы и дальше произносить страшные, полные горечи названия для того, чем он являлся, но ничего не могло сравниться по силе своего воздействия с первым. Поэтому он кивнул и проговорил медленно и равнодушно, только для того, чтобы привыкнуть к звукам:  
\- Манкурт.  
И развернувшись ко входу с поднятой войлочной завеской, сказал, не глядя на женщину:  
\- Ухожу. Две отвертки возьму. Нужно. Дашь? - и добавил, подумав: - Пожалуйста.  
Сонунбу не отозвалась, зато по-над степью, грохоча, будто чудовищный локомотив, прокатился первый тяжелый удар грома._

 

 **3 сентября 1971 года, провинция Куангчи, центральный Вьетнам**  
Воодушевление времен “Новогоднего наступления” покинуло эти места безвозвратно. Начинался сезон дождей, в раскаленном, влажном воздухе буквально пахло унынием и скукой. Небо терлось о горбатые вершины Аннамских гор, как об исполинскую стиральную доску, в долинах варился и словно бы кипел густой марлево-белый туман. Народные вооруженные силы должны были вот-вот оправиться от поражения, перегруппироваться и начать атаки, но пока на той высоте, что занимал его отряд, было оглушающе тихо. Днем верещали макаки, ночью - гекконы, да шумел постоянно меняющийся ветер. Ни выстрела, ни вскрика, ни шума двигателей, ни рева бомбардировщика. Война точно решила ненадолго выпустить из когтей измученную землю, полагая, что достаточно выжгла и обескровила ее.  
Каждый из семерых его парней, да и он сам, прекрасно понимал, что это лишь видимость покоя. Им было приказано закрепиться в руинах крепости и ждать дальнейших распоряжений, и они ждали, не попадаясь на глаза ни сайгонским солдатам, ни окрестным крестьянам из горных чамов. Но всего в нескольких десятках миль отсюда, за гребнями гор, двигались по тропе Хо Ши Мина тяжелые грузовики, трещали очередями вертолеты, полыхал напалм и танки давили гусеницами посевы кукурузы и ячменя.  
Они почти не разговаривали: он предпочитал сдержанное молчание бестолковой болтовне, и людей подбирал в соответствии со своими представлениями о дисциплине. Они все были средних лет, плечистые, мрачные, в серой от солнца и дождей форме без знаков различия, зато с множеством дополнительных отделений, карманов, креплений для ножей и запасных магазинов. У каждого имелся разгрузочный жилет на три рожка АК и четыре гранаты: такие массово шились для вьетконговцев и назывались “Китайский коммунист”. Грешно было не пользоваться этой удобной штукой, когда тебя могут внезапно бросить с одного края воюющей страны на другой, из джунглей - в горы, а с гор - на топкие берега реки Бенхай, где убивать приходится по колено в желтой грязи.  
Их собственная маленькая операция “Феникс” продвигалась успешнее некуда. Лидеры партизанского движения, двойные агенты официального правительства, а иногда и сомнительные представители американского командования… От снайперской пули или любовно заложенной взрывчатки спастись не удавалось никому.  
Он и его люди охотно перенимали любые местные хитрости, любую технику боя, если она позволяла стать хоть немного эффективнее. Никто из них не курил, никто не слушал радио, некоторые читали, но в основном они занимались чисткой оружия и теми немногими физическими упражнениями, которые были доступны на этой постепенно поглощаемой лесом небольшой каменистой площадке. Вчера им удалось раздобыть несколько кокосов, и вечер прошел чуть веселее, чем обычно, разбавленный разговорами о пляже и пинья-коладе. Но расслабляться не стоило, и сегодня у них на ужин вновь были только холодные бобы с мясными шариками, крекеры и порошковое какао.  
Дневное марево постепенно рассеивалось. Здесь это всегда случалось в пять часов, когда солнце начинало понемногу прятаться за вершинами гор. Дышать становилось чуть легче, лагерь переставал напоминать парную баню, и пот уже не катился градом, пропитывая майку насквозь и заставляя мечтать состричь к черту собственные густые волосы. Бриться налысо было нельзя: иногда его отправляли на задания, в которых внешний вид значил больше, чем здесь. К тому же кураторы полагали, что так он выглядит более устрашающим.  
Это действительно было так. Его боялись до одури. Даже его солдаты предпочитали держаться подальше от командира, особенно, когда он усаживался в солнечное пятно у стены, сложенной, должно быть, еще в семнадцатом веке, удобно вытягивал и осматривал свой протез, сжимал и разжимал металлическую кисть. Этой рукой он мог раздавить горло взрослому мужчине, всего лишь стиснув тому шею на пару коротких секунд. Мог убить слишком громко кричащего вола ударом кулака. Вытащить из грязи внедорожник. Он никогда не пользовался своей силой без веской причины, и это, наверное, пугало еще больше. Если бы он хвастался этой рукой… Если бы выставлял ее напоказ, дразня противника: “А ну-ка, отрубите, как вы делаете это с мартышками-партизанами. Ну, кто первый?” Но он предпочитал маскировать ее рукавом камуфляжной куртки и кожаной перчаткой, и только на привалах, раздевшись по пояс, осматривал, чистил и протирал металлические пластины.  
Никто из отряда ни разу не спросил его: “Эй, Призрак, где ты потерял граблю и как тебе приделали этот манипулятор с красного лунохода?” Они лишь косились с легким восхищением и опаской, предпочитая не раздражать его слишком медленными сборами или разговорами во время переходов.  
Все семеро были профессионалами, и, если бы его спросили, он сказал бы, что гордится ими. Но при этом он осознанно держал дистанцию, потому что отлично помнил, как кончила его предыдущая группа. И понимал с кристальной ясностью, что они - лишь расходный материал, ценный, конечно, тренированный и труднозаменимый, но из настоящего ада, попади они в мясорубку, выдернут только его. Так уж выходило, что людей можно было набрать и обучить снова, а вот создать второго, подобного ему - нет.  
Поэтому он все сильнее нервничал из-за того, что вынужденная передышка и радимолчание затягивались, превращая приятную остановку среди бойни в напряженное ожидание приказа.  
Из-за тишины начинало казаться, что с миром вокруг давно уже покончено. Что не осталось ни одного солдата, способного держать оружие, и ветер перегоняет по опустевшим рисовым полям клубы остывшего дыма. Но это означало всего лишь, что у него начали сдавать нервы, и нужно принять какое-то из предписанных ему в этом случае лекарств.  
Его рацион из медикаментов был расписан на несколько недель вперед, и в случае длительного обрыва связи он все равно мог провести самодиагностику и выбрать нужные препараты из личной аптечки. Но почти с самого первого дня их милого пикника в крепости Кхай он аккуратно всовывал таблетки в щели между камней, а инъекции сделал только два раза - потому что даже механический монстр вроде него не особенно жаждал страдать от малярии и суставных болей. Солдаты, безусловно, заметили его маневры, но единственный взгляд, который он перехватил, был не испуганным (“Что мы будем делать, если без седативных у него сорвет резьбу?”), а наполненным темной, густой, как гудрон, жалостью. Это здорово удивило и озадачило его. Он не давал никому поводов для жалости. В принципе, и для страха - тоже, однако уже привык, что всех, кто подолгу находится рядом, он так или иначе пугает. Но тот из его парней, кто смотрел так, настолько быстро отвел глаза, и наклонился к ножу, который затачивал, что легче было сказать себе: “Показалось. Им нет никакого дела до меня, так же, как и мне до них”.  
И знать, что в обоих случаях это ложь.  
Когда тень укрыла изящные, округлые и вытянутые башенки крепости, чудом уцелевшие после ковровых бомбардировок, и стал отчетливо слышен скрежет консервных ножей, настало время ежедневной радиосвязи. Уже десять дней на том конце провода молчали, не было никакой надежды, что сегодня что-то будет иначе, однако рация ожила.  
\- Призрак, - окликнули его. - Они отвечают.  
И голос радиста была скорее встревоженным, чем радостным.  
Помехи сперва мешали расслышать хоть что-то, кроме бесконечно повторяющихся позывных, но затем отрывистые лающие приказы полковника Кершнера стали отчетливее и громче. Он требовал взять троих и выдвигаться на десять часов, к удобному для посадки вертолета плато.  
Они нашли и осмотрели это плато еще на первый день “пикника”. “С мартышкину задницу”, - прокомментировал кто-то. - Посадить сюда можно разве что модельку на радиоуправлении”. Внизу были другие площадки, куда удобнее, но окрестности просматривались и простреливались на несколько миль вокруг.  
\- Сэр, ограниченное пространство, - попытался он перекричать Кершнера. - “Слик”[1] там не сядет. Нужно спускаться вниз.  
\- Вы слышали приказ? - Кершнер всегда был предельно вежлив, даже когда орал. - Выдвигайтесь, коридор долго держать не станут даже для нас. Поняли меня? Конец связи.  
В наушнике щелкнуло, воцарилась тишина, еще более оглушительная оттого, что секунду назад тут завывала радиовьюга и казалось, что ты пытаешься докричаться до другого края земли.  
Он ненадолго прикрыл глаза, и уперся пальцами живой руки в теплые еще от солнца камни. Постоял на одном колене пару коротких мгновений, прежде чем подняться и коротко, равнодушно отдать приказ:  
\- Колин, Чероки, Тень - за мной. Остальные остаются в лагере и ждут команды.  
Ответом ему было свистящее и нестройное “Есть, сэр”, сказанное или даже сплюнутое шепотом.  
Никто особо не сомневался, что передышка закончилась. И что лучше бы они посидели среди камней и джунглей еще немного.  
\- Го-го-ак-кей-ак-кей! - защелкал и заскрипел, как несмазанные петли, первый далекий геккон. Из низин выползала темнота, и медлить не следовало. Так что они перестегнули бандольеры, взяли винтовки и направились к обрушившимся воротам крепости, за которыми качал ветвями темнеющий неприветливый лес.

Полковник Ирвин Кершнер был человеком “против всех”, его удивительное, почти сверхъестественное упрямство можно было сравнить лишь с его невероятной волей к жизни. Во время войны он с двумя парнями попал под обстрел, их катер отнесло в открытое море, двигатель вышел из строя, еды было в обрез, пить и вовсе было нечего, и они долгое время существовали впроголодь, карауля хоть какие-то осадки и выпаривая соль из морской воды. Один его спутник застрелился за несколько дней до появления спасателей, другой умер от обезвоживания в лазарете, и лишь Кершнер вполне сносно перенес голод, гнет безысходности и тяжелый шок.  
Казалось, ему стоило родиться подданным Британской короны - там, вроде бы, в офицерах приветствовались подобные качества. Однако Кершнер был идеальным американцем даже среди американцев. Если кто-то из его предков и происходил, судя по фамилии, из Германии, то прибыл в Штаты очень, очень давно. Горячей англо-саксонской крови в нем было больше, чем холодной немецкой. Родом из Кентукки, белый, рост шесть футов пять дюймов, он был силен, как бык, и имел ровно столько ума, чтобы выбрать ту сторону, которая так или иначе победит в этой странной, затянувшейся войне. Сторону “против всех”.  
Он легко спрыгнул с подножки вертолета, чистый и праздничный даже в потрепанной полевой форме. Аккуратно выбритые и полностью седые виски казались особенно яркими на фоне берета и темной от загара кожи. За ухом у полковника была сигарета, в руках - планшет для документов с картами и копиями приказов.  
Прижав руку к голове, он, сгибаясь и морщась от ветра, прошел пару шагов в сторону зарослей, где замер маленький отряд Призрака. Орал что-то по своему обыкновению, но расслышать членораздельную речь не удавалось. Только отрывистое, не имеющее смысла гавканье, белый шум. Так было даже лучше. Жаль, люди не имели настроечных тумблеров, чтобы подкрутить у них звук и хоть немного пожить в тишине.  
\- Немедленно… Немедленно в вертолет! - кажется, он требовал именно это.  
\- Это “Рейнджер”[2], сэр, “Рейнджер”, а не “Хьюи”[3]! - крикнул ему Призрак. Закручивающийся вокруг поток ветра растрепал его собранные в хвост волосы, забивал ими рот. - Там есть место только для троих, кроме пилота. Кого из своих людей я должен взять?  
\- В вертолет, я сказал! - рявкнул Кершнер, складки у носа и губ казались прорезанными ножом в мягком дереве. - Обсуждать будете потом. Быстро. Ну!  
\- Сэр…  
Чероки за его спиной едва слышно выматерился, и это почему-то было слышно отлично, в отличие от голоса полковника.  
В этот момент из вертолета выбрался еще один человек.  
Итого четыре места, даже если убрать орудия, минус три человека - они прилетели за ним одним. Этого следовало ожидать, но менее поганым такой маневр не становился. Дело дрянь.  
Если Кершнер казался вылизанным, точно для парада, то этот, выбравшийся за ним, походил на кинозвезду. Белобрысый, с висящими на кармане рубашки защитными очками, плечистый и на удивление красиво сложенный. Очень молодой, как многие тут. Вряд ли есть тридцать.  
У него был вид мальчика с образованием - наименее симпатичный Призраку тип людей на войне. Мальчика с амбициями, если быть точным. Наверняка играющегося в политику, с женщинами и с чужими жизнями. Призраку казалось, что однажды он уже пристрелил такого перспективного мальчика, и он, разумеется, жалел только о том, что не помнил этого в подробностях. Удивительно, что его цепкая профессиональная память порой подводила его в таких мелочах. Это было связано с особенностями его работы, как и необходимость принимать лекарства, и - как и с лекарствами - он так до конца с ней и не смирился.  
Кершнер обернулся.  
\- Ваш новый куратор, - крикнул он. - Передам вас ему по прилету. Планы сильно изменились. Ознакомитесь вместе. У меня дела в Вашингтоне. Макговерн продолжает трещать о мире… В вертолет, живо.  
Молодой куратор подал было руку, но Призрак в тот же момент двинулся вслед за Кершнером и проигнорировал этот жест, точнее, попросту от него отмахнулся.  
\- Когда заберут остальных? - крикнул он в бритый, красный от загара затылок, хотя отлично знал, что ему ответят.  
\- Никто их не станет забирать, свое они отработали. Мы же не можем допустить, чтобы о существовании отряда узнали красные, когда сюда доберутся. Распустите людей. Пусть выбираются, как хотят. Им это труда не составит.  
\- Группа мне не понадобится?  
\- Будете работать один, а мы пока подготовим новую. Все, хватит болтать. Сообщите своим - и мы взлетаем.  
В черных, бесконечно усталых глазах Чероки было понимание. Ему, так же, как и Призраку сейчас, не хотелось тратить слов. Он просто поднял сжатую в кулак руку до уровня груди, и Призрак уперся в нее костяшками своей, железной.  
\- Мы были уверены, что ты нас вырежешь, когда закончишь, - усмехнулся Чероки. - Неплохо, что все кончается так.  
\- Передашь мой приказ остальным? - спросил Призрак отрывисто.  
\- Будет какой-то приказ, сэр? - эта фраза даже звучала как “Мы же больше не существуем, какие теперь приказы?”  
Запихивая за ухо выбившуюся прядь, Призрак сказал практически без голоса:  
\- Не давайте себя убить.  
И без того резкие морщины на лице Чероки на мгновение стали жестче, а глаза в навалившейся на джунгли влажной темноте сверкнули понимающе и недобро.  
\- Есть, сэр, - коротко отсалютовал он - и одновременно с Колином и Тенью развернулся к лесу.  
Никаких прощальных слов: они растворились среди зарослей, будто их и не бывало. Только истово гнущиеся гибкие ветви и лианы сомкнулись за спинами.  
Призрак забрался в вертолет вторым, вслед за Кершнером. Белобрысый новичок легко запрыгнул следом и на мгновение оглянулся, всматриваясь в стену машущих широкими листьями пальм. А потом повернул голову, встретившись с Призраком взглядом.  
И того на какое-то мгновение обдало холодом.  
Такие лица, понял он, иногда бывают у детей, которым долго не перепадает вожделенная игрушка. Они глядят из-за забора на какой-нибудь соседский велосипед или заводную черепашку, вздергивают конопатые носы, бормоча “Не очень-то и хотелось”. Но через всю физиономию у них написано: “Уж попадись ты мне в руки, я с тобой наиграюсь”.  
И нет никаких сомнений, что однажды они украдут-таки или выпросят этот несчастный велосипед, покатаются всласть, сломав все что можно, а потом сбросят в овраг, чтобы и следов не нашли. И чтобы игрушка ни за что не попала в руки прежнему хозяину - да и вообще кому-то другому.

Врачи работали быстро, легко и слаженно. Мало кто любит медицинские процедуры, особенно такие, в ходе которых какую-либо твою часть развинчивают и перебирают по деталькам. Но после нескольких недель, полных грязи, сухопутных пиявок и вшей, маленькая смотровая в сыром подвале какого-то банка в Донгха казалась чуть ли не раем.  
Он знал, что поизносился и вернуть ему прежнюю форму будет тяжело. Нужен полный ремонт, хороший отдых, тут не отделаешься парой таблеток карфедона. Но выбора у него, судя по отрывочным замечаниям Кершнера, не оставалось.  
Тот бродил рядом, пока медики делали свое дело, обмениваясь скупыми замечаниями. Похлопывал себя по бедрам неизменной папкой. И косился в сторону грубого стола в углу, за которым сидел и курил сигарету за сигаретой новичок.  


Еще в вертолете Кершнер назвал его имя: Александр Пирс. Сказал, что парень отлично показал себя в последние годы, работал под прикрытием во Вьентьяне, знает несколько диалектов Лаоса, вьетнамский и китайский. Будет связным Призрака, начиная с этого дня, и его непосредственным куратором. У него большие полномочия. Кто-то наверху считает, что Пирс пойдет далеко.  
\- Вы меня рекомендуете, что ли, Керш? - крикнул тогда Пирс, чуть сдвинув наушник, чтобы разобрать ответ. Нечитаемый взгляд - нюансов в темноте не разобрать - скользил по лицу полковника, избегая останавливаться на Призраке.  
\- Отчего же нет? - со смехом ответил Кершнер. - Вам вместе еще работать и работать. Я сам начинал, когда был в том же возрасте, что вы сейчас. Надеюсь, у вас получится выполнять свою миссию так же долго.  
\- Думаете, мне нужны рекомендации?  
Кершнер все не мог понять, куда он клонит, да и не собирался особо об этом задумываться, не то врем я было и не то место. Так что гаркнул весело:  
\- Вы же не в зверинце нанимаетесь, Пирс! Да и там требуется опыт.  
Вместо ответа Пирс вновь нахлобучил наушники и потянулся к пачке сигарет в нагрудном кармане. Но не закурил: опустил руку и принялся смотреть вниз, на тонкую стальную линию моря и тянущиеся по ветру ленты дыма.  
Призраку показалось, что ему понравилось сравнение со зверинцем: легкая ухмылочка скользнула у Пирса по губам. Но было слишком темно, к тому же Призраку впервые за долгое время хотелось ошибиться.  
Работать с Кершнером было приятно. Тот был солдатом и относился к нему, как к равному. Крупный, громкий, честный, он всегда мысленно ставил себя на место своего подчиненного и не требовал от него того, что не был бы готов сделать сам. И если бы ему приказали, он, вероятно, тоже оставил бы своих людей в джунглях. Уверенный на сто процентов, что они выберутся, разумеется.  
До него был ученый, которого Призрак помнил очень смутно и фрагментарно. И вот теперь - молоденький политик и дипломат. Призрак очень надеялся, что он окажется не хуже Кершнера. А если и хуже, то не полным дерьмом. Перемены ему не нравились. Тем более, перемены к худшему.  
Пока медики сновали вокруг процедурного кресла, снимали и записывали показания, делали уколы, Пирс со скучающим видом листал досье и фотографировал карты на крохотный пятнадцатимиллиметровый “Минокс”, но скорее для развлечения, чем по необходимости. Может, даже не планировал их печатать. Просто делал запасы на всякий случай, как норное животное: если у него имелся опыт в проявке крошечных кассет, сделать карточки можно было в любом фотосалоне за час-полтора.  
Не задавал вопросов и вообще почти не говорил, лишь изредка кивал Кершнеру или предлагал ему сигарету.  
Призрак ощущал, что плывет, мысли путаются - обычный эффект препаратов, которые ему вкалывали, чтобы понизить метаболизм. У него не было возможности отключиться полностью, в заморозке или под сильным нейролептиком, а это плохо сказывалось на всех системах организма. Так что врачи делали то, что было в их силах: давали ему передышку. Пять или шесть часов глубокого сна помогут ему восстановиться хотя бы частично. А потом - новое задание, в курс которого его введет уже Пирс…  
Однако его маневры с таблетками во время “пикника”, похоже, нарушили какой-то баланс. Сон все не желал приходить, хотя голова тяжелела и свешивалась на грудь, а ноги и живая рука становились ватными. Приборы попискивали, свидетельствуя, что сердечные сокращения постепенно замедляются, дыхание спокойным и ровным. Но сознание никак не хотело его покидать.  
Так бывает, когда так страшно устал, что не можешь даже уснуть.  
Хотя уже много лет он не представлял, как это - засыпать не по команде, проваливаясь в черное забытье, покрывающееся иногда лепестками морозных узоров.  
\- Нельзя держать Призрака вне криокамеры слишком долго, - подал голос Кершнер. Он сверился со своими часами - точнейшим флотским хронометром, который сменял на бутылку виски у какого-то офицера на Соломоновых островах в день победы. Присел за стол напротив Пирса, сложил руки замком.  
\- Это ведь не мне и не вам решать, Керш, - заметил тот. Запустил пальцы в густые светлые волосы, пожевал губами сигарету, выпуская дым уголками рта. - Вы знаете, кто нужен нам в овальном кабинете через два года… И знаете, что “ловкач Дик”[4] должен безо всяких проблем посетить Пекин. Мы не можем допустить, чтобы китайцы вновь начали сближаться с СССР. Это поставит под удар всю нашу работу в Азии за последние двадцать лет. Единый красный блок вместо разрозненных, трясущих ядерным оружием стран? Хуже этого может быть только абсолютный мир.  
\- Это не мои проблемы, сынок. Я выполняю более мелкие поручения. В частности, я отвечаю вон за него. И это достаточно непростая работа.  
\- Вы неверно понимаете его назначения. Он - оружие, а не ваш солдат.  
\- Оружие… Помню я человека, который говорил так же. Который считал, что его, как лабораторную обезьянку, достаточно бить током и пичкать наркотиками, чтобы выработать правильные рефлексы, сформировать мотивацию… Мотивацию! Ее на операционном столе не вживишь. Знаете, Алекс, сколько мне пришлось завоевывать его доверие? Сколько труда ушло, чтобы он забыл “эксперименты” Золы? Тот, кстати, под конец и сам опомнился, начал давить на благодарность. “Знаешь, - сюсюкал он этим своим манерным голосочком, - откуда мы тебя вытащили? Как долго пришлось выцарапывать тебя у злых русских? Ты же не хочешь вновь у них оказаться, да-а?” - Кершнер достаточно точно, хоть и карикатурно, воспроизвел отвратительный акцент Золы, от которого Призрака передернуло бы, не откажи ему сейчас тело. - У меня он хотя бы стал стабильным, не бросается на первого попавшегося эскулапа…  
\- И решает большую часть боевых задач, не советуясь с вами.  
\- Для этого его и создавали.  
\- Хм-м, - плотно сжав губы, процедил Пирс и затушил сигарету о металлическое блюдце, служившее ему пепельницей.  
Он не хотел спорить с Кершнером, но явно считал, что тот в корне не прав. И именно ему удастся то, что Кершнеру не удалось…  
\- Сколько у нас времени на отдых? - спросил он затем.  
И Кершнер ответил:  
\- Столько же, сколько у него. Шесть часов. Не обманывайте себя, Алекс. Это трудная работа, совсем не почетная… Вы пойдете в гору за счет чего угодно, но не за счет него. Считайте, что вы связаны теперь. На долгие годы… Если вам и ему будет везти.  
\- Вы низко берете, - пожал плечами Пирс. - Это все ваше сострадание. Мы обойдемся без него.  
\- Как знаете, - ответил Кершнер. Он как-то сразу ссутулился и постарел, может быть, все дело в было в бликах ламп дневного света из-за неплотно прикрытой двери. Или в том, что ему уже давно следовало уйти в отставку и подстригать газон в своем Кентукки. - Спокойной ночи, Пирс.  
\- Хайль, Гидра, - произнес Пирс бархатно, с легкой и хищной улыбкой.  
Кершнер только устало передернул плечами - и вышел из смотровой, прикрыв за собой дверь.

 **5 сентября, Пекин, Китайская народная республика**  
\- Нет, никаких сообщений от нее мы больше не получали. Только этот единственный звонок в редакцию “Гуанмин жибао”. Повезло, что в тот момент в конторе был именно наш человек, - Пирс сидел на столе и болтал ногой, изображая беспечность. - Звонок в половине второго ночи по пекинскому времени. Все газетчики уже разошлись. Она сказала, цитирую: “Мой хозяин, маршал Линь, встречался с женщиной, похоже, она русская. Я думаю, он что-то замышляет”. Как видишь, имя Мао не было названо, но и без того ясно, против кого может интриговать второй человек в стране и законный преемник Кормчего. Наш агент постарался узнать хоть какие-то подробности. Она назвала сумму, за которую расскажет все, что знает. Сумму в долларах. Так же она хотела гарантий безопасности для себя и своей семьи и, может быть, чтобы ее отправили в Шанхай и затем во Флориду… Наш человек захватил деньги и отправился на встречу с ней на проходную какого-то завода во время пересменки - затеряться среди синих муравьев там проще простого. Но она не подала условный сигнал, вероятно, сильно испугалась и решила отыграть назад. Мы не думаем, что ее убили. Она не настолько глупа, чтобы проболтаться кому-либо. И не труслива, раз изначально решила позвонить. При том она хочет денег, валюты, значит, не обратится в аппарат Мао.  
\- Что ей помешает? - бесцветно спросил Призрак.  
В крепости Кхай он жадно пил солнце, усаживаясь в самом светлом месте. Раздевался до майки, грел спину и грудь, как на лучшем курорте, даже немного загорел. Здесь же, в крохотной задней комнате пекинской столовой для театральных работников, он, напротив, пересел в тень. Пирса это, должно быть, немного нервировало: он постоянно щурился, стараясь следить за его лицом, но видел только блестящие в сумраке глаза.  
Призрак мог бы разочаровать его: никаких эмоций он все равно себе не позволял. История загадочного звонка в редакцию его не занимала. Это было дело для шпионов, прослушивавших чуть ли не каждую вторую линию, политиков, прогнозистов. Он хотел получить ясную цель. Он знал, что делать с целью.  
\- То есть? - нахмурился Пирс. Он, кажется, не ждал вопросов.  
\- Если она не вышла на связь с агентом, возможно, передумала и сообщила доверенным лицам председателя, - пожал плечами Призрак. - Она назвала маршала “хозяин”. Если работала у него, должна знать, куда обратиться.  
Пирс чуть крепче сжал пальцы на кромке стола и перенес упор на руки.  
\- В этом случае военные уже задергались бы. Мы думаем, что она не выбрали ни одну из сторон, а выжидает. Мы полагаем, ей страшно.  
\- Но уверенности нет.  
\- Нам повезло перехватить звонок. Может повезти и в остальном. Мне гарантировали: в Лэнгли не просочилось ни капли этой информации. О звонке не знает никто, на линии были только наши. А она не в курсе, что ее ведем мы, а не ЦРУ.  
\- Следовательно, еще может объявиться, - Призрак позволил себе тень улыбки, и увидел, как Пирс перехватывает ее, словно физически существующую волну. Оценивает, характеризует, каталогизирует, по-прежнему не зная, с кем точно имеет дело. Машина ли Призрак, тупое ли орудие, одичавший среди джунглей солдафон - или что-то более изысканное, опасное, со множеством тонких настроек. И если последнее - как им лучше управлять.  
Пирс, конечно, читал его многотомное досье с отчетами ученых, техников, медицинских работников с обоих континентов. Но одно дело - знать, а другое - проверить на практике.  
А Пирс был практиком, без сомнения.  
У него были все данные кабинетного мальчика: внешность, из-за которой его могли бы держать поближе самые влиятельные люди страны, ум, хорошие манеры и некоторая нечистоплотность, необходимая политику. Только вот это его долгое пребывание во Вьентьяне, знание языков и то, как он вцепился в Призрака, несмотря на все предостережения Кершнера, говорило: Пирс на передовой.  
Возможно, он на своей собственной, невидимой никому войне, а может, уже нашел и выбрал сторону… Только сидеть в кабинете и оттачивать карандаши он не станет, ему нужно в бой…нужно в бой...  
На мгновение Призрак забарахтался в своих мыслях, словно муха, попавшая в клейстер. Что-то непонятное, серебрящееся, как последний пузырек воздуха на губах утопающего, всплыло из глубины сознания. Призрак попытался ухватиться за это странное ощущение и понять, откуда оно взялось, но ничего не вышло. Тень развеялась у него под пальцами.  
Это было как-то связано с Пирсом. Когда Призрак смотрел на него, чувство, что воспоминание все-таки мелькнуло, а не померещилось ему, продолжало настойчиво пульсировать в виске.  
\- Ты слушаешь меня? - холодно спросил в это время Пирс, и Призрак понял, что пропустил большую часть его слов - грубый непрофессионализм. Говорить он не любил, да и отвык от этого, а вот слушать обязан был всегда. И главное - слышать. От этого умения порой зависело слишком многое.  
\- Простите, сэр, - сказал он, чуть наклонив голову. Так мог бы ответить прилежный, но не слишком внимательный школьник, знающий при этом, что учительница к нему неравнодушна. Призрак не понимал, откуда в нем иногда берется это нечаянное озорство. Место было неподходящее, собеседник - опасный, и все же он едва удержал тонкую лукавую улыбку.  
Пирс бы этого не оценил.  
Да он и так не оценил, подобрался и ответил жестко:  
\- Мы не можем подвести организацию, - Призрак отметил, как резко он сжал в кулак лежащую на столешнице ладонь. - Любые контакты Пекина с советами сейчас - угроза всему, что мы создали. Никсон должен без проблем приехать сюда в январе-феврале, пожать руку Мао, посмотреть оперу и найти все заслуживающим доверия. Союз развалит все, если найдет среди приближенных председателя сильного сторонника… - Пирс прикурил очередную сигарету, тряхнул кистью в воздухе, чтобы затушить спичку. - Линь Бяо - идеальный вариант, он ненавидит “Дядю Сэма”, просто до пены у рта. Мы так старались контролировать его, но все равно что-то упустили. Исправить ситуацию можешь только ты. Понимаешь?  
\- Понимаю, - медленно проговорил Призрак.  
Пирс вытер тыльной стороной кисти взмокший висок. Изображать беспечность у него больше не получалось.  
\- Никому из нас сейчас лучше не дергаться. Следят за всеми. А нас слишком мало, чтобы позволить себе попасться на шпионаже, получить срок, депортацию или расстрел… Так что вся надежда на тебя. У тебя нет имени, ты не существуешь и тебя скорее свяжут с красными, чем с нами.  
\- И я не попадусь, - сказал Призрак, чуть приподнимаясь, чтобы глаза были на одном уровне с глазами Пирса.  
\- И ты еще ни разу не попался, - уточнил Пирс. Углы рта дернулись, но он тут же прикусил губы.  
Что-то с ним было не так. Что-то в его присутствии не работало как обычно. И Призрак никак не мог понять, что это. Пока не сообразил - мысли текли легко, плавно, но вот в ощущениях он путался, как всегда - что дело в страхе, обычном человеческом страхе, к которому он так привык.  
Даже все повидавший наемник Чероки с этой своей седой прядью и мертвыми черными глазами боялся его. Даже Кершнер его опасался.  
А вот Пирс - нет.  
И это следовало обдумать.  
Потому что Призрак никак не мог забыть той его гримасы мечтающего о дорогой игрушке ребенка. Он хорошо разбирался в людях и мог сказать с абсолютной точностью: если этой игрушкой являешься ты, то тебе точно не позавидуешь, сынок.

Спальня представляла собой крошечную, почти квадратную бетонную коробку с лежанкой в одном углу и телефоном на трехногой табуретке в другом. По отсыревшей, зеленоватой от мха стене медленно сочилась вода. Маленькое окно располагалось выше человеческого роста, но заглядывать в него не было никакого желания. Достаточно было знать, что это подвал, задний двор какой-то школы или интерната в самом центре Пекина, и где-то там, за кирпичной кладкой бродили куры, которым предстояло однажды попасть в лапшу к ученикам. Куры с любопытным квохтаньем пару раз подходили к окну, но их отпугивало дуновение холода и запах сырости. А где-то в отдалении часто-часто бил об асфальт резиновый мяч.  
Эти звуки рождали на краю сознания мысли о баскетболе. Впрочем, в отличие от своей последней команды, он не любил баскетбол.  
Обстановка больше напоминала камеру-одиночку, чем привычные смотровые, которых он навидался в достатке. И кому-нибудь другому наверняка показалась бы унылой. Но Призраку не требовалось ничего, кроме плоской поверхности достаточной длины, чтобы вытянуться во весь рост, стерильного медицинского набора или тигля, чтобы прокипятить многоразовые шприцы, любого средства связи - и тишины.  
Случалось, он проводил ночи в номерах “Люкс”. Случалось, среди колыхающейся жидкой грязи, кишащей болотными вшами. И бетонный погреб был еще не худшим вариантом.  
Конечно, иногда он чувствовал слабую искру удовлетворения, удобно устраиваясь на дизайнерской кровати, которую некогда занимала Грейс Келли. Всунув под спину подушку-валик, он чуть усмехался и выкладывал на покрывало детали ствола из портативного кейса. Ему не была чужда любовь к комфорту, а мышечный дисбаланс из-за тяжести протеза иногда напоминал о себе непрошеными болями. Ноющую спину хотелось беречь. Хотелось лежать максимально удобно, иногда ходить на сеансы массажа не к молчаливым докторам с руками, способными продавить все на свете, а к милым улыбчивым девушкам. Хоть изредка принимать настоящую ванну, а не подставляться под специальный моющий состав.  
Спать вот только не хотелось…  
Он чувствовал, что регулярно проводит во сне достаточно большой отрезок времени, и стремился накачаться бодрствованием, как запойный пьяница - сшибающим с ног муншайном. Насколько это, конечно, было возможно при его образе жизни.  
Все эти номера с зеркальными потолками, квартиры с прохладным и сухим кондиционированным воздухом, да хотя бы просто без потеков на стенах, конечно, иной раз вспоминались ему. Но он не тосковал по ним, принимая как данность, что сейчас нужно просто привести себя в порядок, отключиться на три-четыре часа, и плевать на то, каким будет помещение, где он уснет. Иногда у него случались легкие приступы клаустрофобии, о которых он не говорил врачам. Но он справлялся с ними самостоятельно и мог выключиться где угодно: даже среди лиан, закрепленный в подобии гамака из парашютных строп. Даже в гробу, если того требовало задание.  
А задания он получал по-настоящему разнообразные.  
Сумерки сгущались с обманчивой медлительностью. Начало августа в Пекине было, как всегда, жарким, а в этот раз еще и дождливым, словно ливней Призраку не хватило в Куангчи. Теплый, пахнущий дымом дождь капал крупно, дробно, куры попрятались куда-то, как и игроки в мяч. Стало удивительно тихо, так бывает лишь когда идет дождь, стрекочут цикады или шумят деревья.  
Подойти к цели, если ты умеешь двигаться бесшумно, в такой тишине проще простого: шепот и стрекот расслабляют и делают задумчивыми меланхоликами даже профессионалов. Всего лишь шум капель, листьев, или скрежет хитина о хитин… Как хорошо не иметь причин для грусти, то есть - для слабости. Как славно жить без эмоций.  
Он лежал на боку, разглядывая небольшой пластмассовый телефон, у которого отсутствовал диск, зато имелась лампочка вызова. Такие стояли в любом, даже самом провинциальном госучреждении. Забавно было видеть тут этот пышущий бюрократическим задором аппарат вместо привычной рации. Но члены его организации не имели привычки усложнять себе жизнь. Провести линию в подвал было проще и удобнее, чем связываться на хрипящей радиочастоте, которую, к тому же, могли поймать и прослушать просто потому, что здесь - как и по всему земному шару, во всех его уголках, где побывал Призрак - все шпионили за всеми.  
Телефон был красный. Сложно сказать, что требовалось вколоть, чтобы настолько обострить сумеречное зрение, но в полумраке Призрак различал цвета почти так же хорошо, как при нормальном освещении. Он видел дальше и лучше, чем большинство людей, разбирал мельчайшие нюансы на большом расстоянии, мог ориентироваться практически в полной темноте.  
Красный телефон молчал. Жизнь на заднем дворе китайской школы, которая с такими же успехом могла быть советской или корейской, остановилась, затихла и замерла. Только по стене медленно, с легким шелестом сбегала вода.  
Призрак слушал свое размеренное дыхание, слушал дождь, и не думал ни о чем, выкрутив себя, как лампочку, из мира, где нужно выслеживать, целиться и убивать. Передышки нравились ему, когда не затягивались надолго. Главное, не допускать никакой рефлексии. Он предпочитал не размышлять не потому, что этого требовало от него руководство. Просто так было комфортнее ему самому.  
Он умел расслабляться, как никто другой. Это было жизненно ему необходимо.  
Тихий треск звонка разбудил его, заставив резко опереться на пальцы металлической руки. Койка скрипнула.  
Похоже, отсутствие отдыха и таблеток сказалось на нем - он уснул по-настоящему, по-человечески, и ему даже снилось что-то спокойное и обыденное. Но времени вспоминать сон не было. Да и ничего хорошего из его попыток закопаться чуть глубже в свои воспоминания обычно не выходило.  
\- Наша лаобан[5] вышла на связь десять минут назад, - произнес в трубке голос Пирса, глухой и невнятный. Пирс проигнорировал позывные, что не удивительно, ведь разговаривали они по телефону, но Призраку все сделалось слегка не по себе. Он ненавидел, когда что-то менялось. - Теперь ей и ее сестре требуется переправка в Гонконг. Не думаю, что у нас получится им это обеспечить, это не наша вотчина. Но она уже все устроила. Мы выяснили, что за время своего молчания она взяла расчет и получила пенсию…  
\- То есть, она готова исчезнуть, - констатировал Призрак. - Где я ее найду?  
\- Получи от нее как можно больше информации относительно русской, - напомнил Пирс. И назвал координаты места встречи.

В тихих кварталах уезда Дасин редкостью были даже трели велосипедных звонков. Только изредка истошно орали кошки, да из не полностью прикрытого окна слышался стук палочек садящейся ужинать семьи. В воздухе висел тяжелый запах стоков текстильного предприятия, хотя сам завод был за пару кварталов отсюда. Дым, низко тянущийся над двухэтажными домами из некрашеного кирпича, отдавал углем и гарью.  
Зимой, как помнил Призрак, в Пекине и вовсе невозможно было разглядеть человека за пару шагов от тебя, такой здесь стоял смог от дровяных печурок и жадных заводских топок. Идущие на работу горожане надевали марлевые повязки, словно в столице объявили химическую тревогу, а снег быстро становился черным от копоти.  
Зимой в Пекине хотелось оказаться как можно дальше от Пекина.  
Сейчас же здесь было вполне терпимо.  
Лаобан, маленькая хозяйка, как назвал ее Пирс, не утратила бдительности.  
Она шла быстрой семенящей походкой, не оглядывалась, чтобы не привлекать внимание. Но если замечала подворотню или проулок, в который можно было свернуть, чтобы запутать погоню, сворачивала туда, не задумываясь.  
Лаобан еще не паниковала. Она знала рабочие кварталы, а ее преследователи, как она полагала, не знали. Она и подумать не могла, что Призрак изучил эти места лучше, чем щербинки в каменной кладке крепости Кхай. Она вообще даже представить была не способна, кто шел за ней в этот вечер. И что он умел лучше всего на свете.  
Призрак не терял из виду ее сутулую спину в грубой капоковой куртке Он мягко двигался следом, тихий, неприметный, несмотря на рост и ширину плеч. Ни разу он не попал в светлое пятно на земле, ни разу не выдал себя звуком шагов. Он словно не существовал в этом измерении, двигался отдельно от остальных участников мизансцены - лаобан и редких прохожих или велосипедистов - как фигурка из черной бумаги, передвигаемая по фотографии.  
Если нужно было сократить разрыв между собой и целью, он вспрыгивал на бетонную стену, подтягивался и пробегал какое-то расстояние по карнизу, а иногда, на глаз оценив, есть ли в квартире хозяева, забирался в окно и выскальзывал с противоположной стороны дома. Эти маневры были отработаны им до автоматизма, ему не приходилось думать над тем, куда свернуть, в отличии от цели.  
И думал он сейчас о совершенно посторонних вещах.  
О бейсболе. О полуподвальном американском баре в старых кварталах, в который зайдет, когда закончит дело. О кружке пива, которую там возьмет, несмотря на запрет смешивать алкоголь с медикаментами во время операций. Об игре, которую посмотрит. Об этом маленьком акте неповиновения, вызванном появлением нового куратора. В период работы с Кершнером ему и в голову не приходило выказывать неповиновение. Наверное, потому, что полковник прекрасно справлялся с этим за двоих.  
Если бы Призрака спросили о его национальной принадлежности, он не нашел бы, что ответь. Своего собственного досье в руках он не держал, а воспоминания его были смутны, и, вглядываясь в свое прошлое, он видел его как пассажир стремительно несущегося автомобиля видит сквозь запотевавшее стекло окрестный пейзаж. Он хорошо знал русский, вполне сносно - официальный путунхуа, кантонский, корейский и несколько диалектов. Пользовался во время заданий французским и немецким. Но нигде не чувствовал себя дома, может быть, потому, что и в жизни оставался черной фигуркой, которую дети передвигают на фоне цветной фотографии. Чужой, незаметный, ничей. Даже в Штатах, которые могли бы быть его родиной, ему порой становилось неуютно. Его раздражали не скорость, с которой жила эта страна, он любил скорость. И не тянущиеся к облакам небоскребы: он мог бы сказать, что вырос в тени небоскребов, если бы хоть что-то знал о своем детстве. Но что-то было не так в пестрой толпе, среди которой он, бывало, проходил незамеченным. Крой ли одежды, лица ли, прически… Впрочем, все это не так уж его занимало.  
Но если он оказывался там, где транслировали бейсбол, мирок цветной фотографии. в которой ему приходилось жить, становился чуточку уютней. Плевать, где это происходило - в смотровой, на отдыхе, во время задания или во время внепланового ремонта - каждый раз он увлеченно вслушивался в речь диктора и шум стадиона. А внутри что-то проворачивалось, как плохо смазанный вентиль, и давало ему дышать.  
Так что иногда он прямо во время погони начинал вспоминать какой-нибудь из матчей, который видел по телевизору или слышал по радио. Не особо напряженные моменты иннинга, не удары и остроумные комментарии, а само ощущение - яркого солнечного дня на трибунах, дразнящего запаха хот-догов, контраста зеленой травы и вытоптанных площадок. Иногда ему даже казалось, что он чувствует теплый локоть рядом, но такие ложные воспоминания он старался загнать подальше. Одно дело - успокаивающие картинки, а неисправность в мозгу, заставляющая представлять себе то, чего никогда не было - совсем, совсем другое.  
Тем более, вскоре ему пришлось вновь сконцентрироваться на цели. Лаобан наконец-то почувствовала себя в безопасности - и стала чуть менее предсказуемой. Вместо темных переулков она теперь выбирала асфальтированные тротуары и в любой момент могла вскочить в рейсовый автобус, перевозящий рабочих с фабрики в пригороды и деревни. Призрак нашел бы транспорт, чтобы ее догнать, но это создало бы проблемы, которых он не хотел.  
Оставалось надеяться, что сестра, к которой она сейчас направлялась, все-таки жила в черте города, пусть и в таком удаленном и грязном месте, как Дасин.  
Малютка лаобан в своем желании вытянуть у круглоглазых побольше денег, переиграла саму себя.  
Ее недельное молчание было продиктовано не только страхом.  
За это время она успела обставить свой побег с непыльной должность у маршала Линя как уход на пенсию. В этом не было ничего удивительного, и она не привлекла к себе ненужного внимания. Умные и осведомленные люди из обслуги маршальской резиденции, даже не заглянув к прорицателю, уже начинали потихоньку покидать своего опального хозяина. Слишком очевидным был его провал на лушаньском пленуме ЦК. Тезисы заседаний публиковали все официальные газеты, не прочесть их могли только абсолютно неграмотные рабочие, да и тем все объясняли образованные товарищи. Маршал Линь, шептались они, метит на место Самого Мао (в этом месте образованные товарищи благоговейно затихали и поднимали к небу указательный палец). Что ж тут удивительного, ведь за маршалом армия, а его сын командует ВВС. Только вот зря он рассорился с товарищем Чжоу Эньлаем. И зря так явно пытается подольститься к Председателю, ведь сказано Конфуцием (тут товарищи понижали голос до едва слышного шелеста): “Будешь чрезмерно усердствовать в службе - потеряешь расположение правителя”. На девятом пленуме маршал Линь заявил, что кто-то должен занять место главы страны, и если это сделает не Мао, так найдется кто-нибудь другой… Может, даже он сам.  
Разве он не понимает, что никакие заслуги теперь его не защитят?  
Понимает. И подготовит контрмеры.  
А поскольку маршал Линь до сих пор не разуверился в Москве, то погодите, еще заревут на наших улицах страшные советские танки.  
На этих словах говорившие старались ссутулиться, сжаться в комочек, чтобы стать еще меньше, и тихо, молча расходились, оставив газету висеть под стеклом на стенде с коммунистической прессой.  
Лаобан подслушивала, выведывала, пользуясь своей должностью, и наконец узнала то, что смогла продать за большие деньги. Идея кланяться русским не грела ее, ей хотелось жить достойно, хотелось иметь доллары. Фунты стерлингов тоже подошли бы ей, но английское влияние в столице было слабым, ненадежным. Она рассчитывала перебраться в Гонконг и уже там, на свободе, решить, куда податься дальше. У нее не было большой семьи, только сестра, которой лаобан передала все имеющиеся сведения. Ей почему-то казалось, что неграмотную прачку не заподозрят, не станут допрашивать.  
Информация была важной, так что она размышляла, кому ее продать, и выбрала, конечно же, американских белых дьяволов. Выждала, чтобы проверить, заплатят ли они. И, внутренне содрогаясь, пришла на встречу со связным к проходной текстильной фабрики.  
Она прождала долго: почти все рабочие успели уйти со смены, никогда не спящее предприятие всосало новую партию молчаливых, мелко семенящих людей в синем, но никто не подал условного знака, не подошел к лаобан.  
Она в беспокойстве оглядывалась, но на площадке перед фабричным крыльцом не осталось никого. Только ветер трепал в седеющих сумерках красные-красные флаги, да теплились окна административного корпуса.  
Лаобан посерела лицом, поджала губы и надвинула пониже на глаза матерчатую рабочую кепку.  
Это была сухая, энергичная, улыбчивая женщина, но сейчас она выглядела растерянной и больной.  
Конечно, ей неоткуда было знать, что Призрак, лежащий на крыше, наблюдает за ней, вычислив еще в толпе по ищущему голодному взгляду. Но чутье подсказывало, что ее будут преследовать. Маленькая, хитрая китайская перебежчица, она подготовилась даже к аресту, даже к допросам. Но не к тому, что за ней по крышам придет убийца, прокручивающий в голове фрагменты бейсбольных матчей.  
И от него ни деньги, ни ложь, ни связи среди влиятельных семей столицы ее уже не спасут.

 

Дверь была хлипкая. Простые деревянные пазы для замка выкрошились от времени, и ему даже не пришлось прилагать усилий - он открыл ее, нажав плечом, и просто вошел. В маленькой комнатке пахло прогорклым льняным маслом, свежим бельем и рисом. На полу лежали прямоугольники беловато-голубого света от фонаря с улицы, похожие на листы веленевой бумаги.  
Обе сестры, в обнимку сидевшие на полу, кинулись к стенам, как кошки. Возможно, кого-то из них мог бы спасти прыжок в окно, но падать с третьего этажа не решилась ни одна. Он все равно прошел бы по следу беглянки и убил ее уже к утру, но то, что они не бежали и пока еще не кричали, сильно облегчало ему задачу.  
Он закрыл дверь так плотно, как мог, и одним броском очутился совсем близко к той женщине, которая остро пахла химикатами для стирки и суеверным ужасом. Он схватил ее за горло и поднял над полом, прислонив лопатками к стене. Она вцепилась в его руку, защищая свою хрупкую жизнь, но с ужасом разжала пальцы, ощутив под ними холод металла.  
У нее расширились и начали наливаться кровью глаза, она хрипела, не в силах издать больше ни звука. Молодая, куда младше лаобан, и даже красивая - увядающей, никому не нужной красотой.  
\- Будешь делать глупости, - сказал он, полуобернувшись к лаобан и давая ей себя рассмотреть, - она умрет.  
Лаобан икнула. Сцепила руки в замок и закрыла ими рот, будто не зная, молиться ей или защищаться. Ее трясло, словно в припадке. Икота напала на нее всерьез.  
Доктор Зола однажды сказал, что выносливость человека примерно равняется выносливости голубя. Он не выдумал это, годы работы с живым материалом позволили сделать вывод: там, где умрет голубь, умрет и человек. Кошки вот способны выдержать больше. А крысы вообще чемпионы по выживанию в животном мире… Но человек - не слишком сильное создание. И для того, чтобы убить его, требуется лишь ненамного больше усилий, чем для того, чтобы сломать шею птице.  


Лаобан поняла все это по его взгляду. Поняла, что кричать бесполезно, что бежать бессмысленно. Одно движение - и кости треснут, как бамбуковые прутья, а тело глупенькой сестры упадет на пол бесформенной грудой. Сдавленно булькнув, - от икоты ее уже тошнило - она подняла руки кверху. После культурной революции они все здесь знали, что первым делом следует поднимать руки.  
И хорошо понимали, что это почти никогда не помогает.  
\- Не трогайте ее, не надо, - прохрипела лаобан. А потом торопливо сунула трясущуюся ладонь между полами своей куртки, и Призрак едва не швырнул в нее нож, хотя и знал, что она не вооружена. Она не уловила этого его движения: слишком увлеченно шарила по груди. А потом отчаянным рывком выставила вперед что-то крошечное, бесполезное. Маленький зажатый в кулаке католический крестик. От движения шнурок пережал ее шею, а потом порвался с тихим треском.  
\- Я христианка, я верю в вашего Бога! - запричитала она глухим севшим голосом. - Вы не можете… Я ходила в миссию, у меня есть крестильное имя… Катарина, меня так назвали!  
Ее крепкие руки с короткими пальцами крупно тряслись, и лицо перекосило, как у эпилептика перед серьезным припадком.  
Выглядело это жалко. Жалко и страшно. Но Призрак видел и более жуткие вещи.  
\- Убери этот мусор, женщина, - сказал он тихо и равнодушно. - Тебя выручит только хорошая память и желание сотрудничать.  
\- Я… Я… Хорошо, мистер, - простонала она, прикрывшись рукавом. Крестик упал на пол, застрял в щели между половиц, и лаобан дернулась было его поднять, но тут же снова отскочила к стене, потому что Призрак отпустил горло ее сестры.  
Голова женщины безвольно мотнулась вперед. Он поймал ее, сползающую по стене, под мышки и перенес на кровать. Прачка свернулась клубочком, вздрагивая и пытаясь вытянуться во весь свой маленький рост, ее гладкие волосы выскользнули из узла и заскользили по покрывалу.  
Лаобан следовало думать, что женщина просто потеряла сознание от шока и нехватки кислорода. Она вряд ли сможет сообразить сейчас, что это не просто судороги, а предсмертные конвульсии.  
Остановка сердца. Наверное, оно было у нее слабым с рождения. Реанимация еще может помочь, но это было бы бессмысленное и ненужное продление жизни. Лаобан подписала приговор своей сестре. А Призрак лишь помог привести его в исполнение.  
Человек слаб и беспомощен, как голубь. Его ничего не стоит убить, даже не прикасаясь к оружию.  
Призрак оставил тело и занялся лаобан.  
Она не сопротивлялась, только отрывисто и вполголоса произносила слова какой-то католической молитвы, перемежая их причитаниями на родном языке. А когда ее усадили на стул и привязали ловко, профессионально и абсолютно равнодушно, уронила голову на грудь и захлюпала носом, как девочка-школьница, которую оставили без ужина.  
\- Расскажи мне о министре обороны Лине Бяо, на которого ты работаешь. И о молодом хозяине Лине Лиго, - сказал Призрак и, не таясь, поправил рукав на железной руке, выставляя напоказ блестящие пластины. Лаобан тихонько завыла.  
\- Мы знаем, что они в сговоре с русскими. Мне нужны подробности.  
\- Я расскажу, расскажу, - прохныкала женщина. - Молодой хозяин и госпожа Е Цюнь, жена господина Линя Бяо, давно уже строят заговоры против… против… Мне даже произнести такое не под силу. В доме маршала уже несколько раз собирались офицеры, спорили, ругались, говорили страшное… “У ци и”, стали шептаться они, вооруженное восстание. Но мой хозяин Линь Бяо никогда не пошел бы на такое, я знаю, он слишком верен Мао. Он считает, что все это - игрушки горячего юноши и увядающей женщины, опасные, но пусть уж лучше так, чем в тайне, когда он не сможет присматривать за женой и сыном… Сперва он сильно кричал на госпожу Е Цюнь, потом перестал. Но недавно он забеспокоился, - она загримасничала, стараясь почесать щеку о плечо, но Призрак не стал помогать связанной, просто стоял напротив и молча смотрел на нее. Шумно сглотнув, она продолжила: - Никому в доме хозяина не нравилось, что Председатель Мао обратился к востоку вместо севера. Госпожа Е цюнь обожала русских и лечилась когда-то в советском санатории. Сам маршал Линь даже после стычек в Уссурии не разорвал контакты с военными из Союза, с которыми был дружен еще со времен Войны. Молодой Линь Лиго учился летать у русских инструкторов здесь, в Китае. Только теперь такие связи были хуже проклятья. В доме становилось все мрачнее, офицеры уже не собирались открыто, а прислугу задабривали подарками, чтобы все молчали. Но мы все равно чувствовали: будет что-то страшное. И вот на прошлой неделе, в среду, в час кабана[6] я задержалась в кабинете маршала, чтобы забрать в чистку ковры и привести их в порядок к утру. И услышала, как маршал говорит с кем-то в смежной комнате. Голос был женский. Я решила, что хозяин привел в дом любовницу, и что, подслушав и передав разговор хозяйке, я получу повышение… Но я узнала русский акцент, хотя женщина и говорила по-китайски. Ничего удивительного, что они таились, но я решила послушать дальше... Она говорила об устранении “В-52”[7], я подумала бы, что речь идет о каких-то учениях и о господине Лине Лиго, он ведь был летчиком. Но зачем бы русским вмешиваться в наши учения, тем более, так тайно? Я подкралась ближе, там в стене есть специальное место под обоями, где все отлично слышно. Приложила ухо к этому месту, стала слушать. И поняла, что речь идет о покушении на Председателя. Женщина с хозяином общались на каком-то мудреном языке, смеси шифров и символов, кое-что я запомнила. Например, что они хотят организовать покушение на приеме у Мао. Никто ничего не заподозрит, все будет выглядеть как инсульт, никаких препаратов в крови не найдут. Что они обещают хозяину Линю место преемника Председателя и помогут его удержать. Что в противном случае его ждет учесть Лю Шаоци, а его жене сломают собачьи ноги так же, каппутистке Мэй. Я так сильно испугалась, когда услышала все это. Я ведь хотела всего лишь в покое встретить старость. Но мне пришло в голову, что эти сведения очень помогут вам. И что вы не допустите убийства Председателя Мао!  
\- Верно, не допустим, - кивнул ей Призрак, и лаобан расслабилась, задышала чуть глубже. Ее блуза в тот момент, когда она выдергивала из-под воротника свой крест, расстегнулась на несколько пуговиц, и теперь Призрак видел, как поднимается в вырезе смуглая стареющая грудь.  
\- Расскажи мне, - он сел на корточки и заглянул в лицо лаобан, - как выглядела эта русская.  
\- Откуда мне знать, - пискнула лаобан, стараясь отстраниться, но путы не пускали ее. - Я ведь сидела в смежной комнате, за тонкой стеной. Я не видела ее, и никто из слуг не видел. Только, может быть, шофер хозяина, однако была ночь и шел дождь, русская наверняка закрывала лицо от воды. Но ведь в Пекине не так много русских женщин, говорящих по-китайски, мистер? Ведь ее несложно будет найти?  
\- Конечно, - кивнул ей Призрак, поднимаясь и разминая плечи. - Разумеется.  
Он все-таки подошел к постели, где скорчилась в нелепой позе прачка. Ее волосы постепенно стекали на деревянный пол, как вода. Глаза оставались мутными и пустыми из-за того, что она лежала лицом к стене. Но если бы он повернул ее к окну, в них отразились бы фонари и звезды.  
Призрак нажал на ее веки большим и указательным пальцами. Опустил их, слегка надавив. И повернулся к дрожащей, вновь начавшей икать лаобан, подумав напоследок, что, когда все закончится, он подберет с пола крестик и вложит его в маленькую ладонь прачки.  
Это поможет выдать все за убийство на религиозной почве.  
Но дело даже не в этом. Просто ему очень сильно захотелось это сделать.

 **6 сентября, Пекин**  
Он не мог вспомнить ни одной причины, по которой ему прежде нравился этот бар. Подпольный в прямом и переносном смысле, расположенный в сыром подвале старого сихэюаня, он был до пошлости, до оскомины американским, как все эти офицерские распивочные во Вьетнаме и Южной Корее. А офицерских и солдатских распивочных Призрак видел достаточно.  
Вместо бамбуковых стен здесь, правда, был камень, но все остальное повторяло худшие образцы подобных заведений для солдат-победителей: украшенные веерами стены, календари, плакаты певичек и обложки “Харперс Базаар” с топ-моделями, заикающийся транзисторный магнитофон, низкий, неуютный потолок. Только немногочисленная публика вела себя тише, маленькие проститутки были коротко стрижены, улыбались скупо и больше, кажется, привыкли к рабочим курткам и штанам, чем к нежным шелковым платьицам. А кроме коктейлей и водки можно было заказать еще и чай, который приносила пухлая улыбчивая хозяйка. Она сама расставляла на круглой столешнице маленькие чашечки и разливала по ним пахнущую горными травами жидкость с высоты своего роста, не опуская чайник ниже и не проливая не капли. Это была не лишенное самодовольства демонстрация мастерства, и Призраку куда больше нравилось смотреть на эту женщину, чем на неприятного потеющего бармена за стойкой, похожего одновременно на итальянского эмигранта и египетского цыгана. Бармен тоже пытался красоваться, ловко тряся серебристым стаканом и украшая коктейли то вишней, то кусочком личи, но из-за его потных ладоней и кожи цвета спитого кофе весь эффект сходил на нет.  
А может, Призрак просто был сегодня не в лучшем настроении, и поэтому долгожданный отдых в баре, среди людей, которые его не замечали, но и не боялись, не приносил удовлетворения. Так давно мечтать провести обычный вечер за кружкой пива, получить его - и не чувствовать ничего, кроме отвращения и холодной ярости…  
Призрак сжал кулак протеза и опустил его на столешницу с такой силой, что затрещало дерево. И если бы музыкальный автомат не разразился в этот момент разноголосицей “Боязни поездов”[8], перебиваемой вибрирующей электрогитарой и сыплющими искры ударными, на него начали бы оглядываться.  
Надвинув кепку пониже, он опустил подбородок в воротник легкой ветровки. Это были пустые и глупые меры предосторожности, на нахохлившегося человека, явно желающего скрыть лицо, будут смотреть внимательнее, чем на непринужденно смакующего пиво, особенно в этой стране, особенно в этом баре, но он ничего не мог с собой поделать.  
Сегодня он нарушил все запреты, нарушил осознанно, по собственному желанию, и с ним практически ничего за это не сделали, но ликования не было. Выщербленные стены бара словно наваливались на него, стремясь сгрести в холодный влажный кокон, и он мимодумно передергивал плечами, словно замерзший. А, вытирая губы, ощущал, что живые пальцы мелко-мелко дрожат от злости.  
Когда он покинул ветхий многоквартирный дом на улице Шичанг уезда Дасин, было около двадцати минут третьего. Час быка, подумалось ему, не самое благоприятное время для любых дел, ну да лаобан и не повезло. Околоток еще спал, но в некоторых окнах уже теплился свет, матери семейств грели воду для умывания, если в доме не было канализации, или начинали готовить завтрак. У Призрака было всего полтора часа, чтобы добраться до Чаояна, прежде чем город окончательно проснется. Сначала велосипедисты-уборщики на своих агрегатах со щетками прометут улицы. Затем старички выберутся в парки, на набережные, в садики или на крыши своих домов, чтобы заняться цигуном. Неулыбчивые китайцы средних лет отправятся на работу. Школьники, включив музыку или распевая любимые песни про солнце, красный флаг и Мао, выгладят рубашки, заплетут косички, уложат сумки и побегут на учебу. Небо постепенно из нежно-розового станет пыльно-голубым, будто на кинопленке. И скрываться от цепких глаз всех оттенков карего станет гораздо сложнее.  
Так что следовало поторопиться. Расстояние было приличным, и он проехал часть него в кузове грузовика с углем, точной копии советского ГАЗ-51 (название китайской марки-аналога вспомнить он так и не смог - или просто ее не знал). А часть преодолел по темным и безлюдным коридорам подземки. Военные зря считали, что достаточно расставить около открытого лишь для перевозок спецназначения входа в метро турникеты и караулы, и никто не захочет им воспользоваться. Во время своего предыдущего пребывания в Пекине Призрак точно так же проходил или пробегал большие расстояния под землей, правда тогда тут еще двигались одноглазые поезда. С тех пор, кроме отсутствия поездов, ничего особо не изменилось.  
Он выбрался из туннеля в районе безымянного фабричного моста, закрыл за собой вентиляционный люк, привел одежду в порядок. Хмурые высотки восточного Чаояна целовали первые бледные лучи рассвета. Здесь располагались пирамиды посольств, относительно богатые магазины, пострадавшие от культурной революции, но очень живучие, жилые дома, где селились иностранцы и дети от смешанных браков. Тут даже можно было встретить частный, а не государственный автомобиль, а жители просыпались намного позже, чем обычные горожане.  
Призраку нужен был конкретный дом - из розоватых железобетонных панелей, с довольно неудобной для подъема стеной, зато с широкими карнизами. Решеток на окнах в этом доме не было, а под подоконником нужной квартиры висел слабо гудящий кондиционер.  
Пирс, очевидно, любил прохладный воздух и лучше засыпал в кондиционированном помещении.  
Он был один, как и предполагал Призрак. И проснулся не сразу. Всех агентов тренируют реагировать на присутствие, но человеческий организм несовершенен, а сон в пятом часу утра спокоен и глубок.  
Поэтому Пирс еще какое-то время дышал мерно и тихо.  
Во сне он походил на ученика старших классов. С растрепавшимися льняными волосами, с тонкими чертами лица, с пухлой нижней губой - абсолютно невинного и беззаботного. Но было что-то пугающее в этой невинности. Это что-то настораживало в нем Призрака с самого начала. Когда ты смотришь на спящую лису, нельзя не улыбнуться: милый, пушистый зверь. Но вряд ли ты сможешь сказать наверняка, не заражен ли этот зверь бешенством, и бросится ли он на тебя в следующий момент, капая слюной и скаля острые, отнюдь не милые клыки.  
Пирс спал в домашней футболке, чуть повернувшись набок и спрятав одну ладонь под подушку. Такой жест должен был настораживать, но Призрак слишком хорошо разбирался в нюансах дыхания и мускульных сокращениях у спящих людей, чтобы обмануться. Тонкая простыня закрывала Пирса до пояса, были хорошо видны крепкие мышцы груди. По загорелой руке вился тонкий белый шрам, по всей видимости, от колючей проволоки. Да, этот парень был больше оперативником, чем штабным, хотя умело носил маску. Призрак вспомнил Кершнера: тому не требовалась маскировка, полковник всегда был собой.  
Тоска, по капле вливавшаяся под спецкостюм и просачивавшаяся прямо в грудь, вдруг хлынула в Призрака темным мутным потоком, он почувствовал, что до краев переполнен ею. Захотелось заскрипеть зубами и пластинами металлической руки, сунуть в рот кулак и вгрызться в костяшки. Это было минутное помутнение рассудка, связанное, должно быть, с недостаточной дозой какого-то препарата. А самое паршивое, он не мог понять, почему ему так плохо.  
Это была не тоска по Кершнеру. Тоску порождал Пирс. Определенно он, но ее природу Призрак не мог идентифицировать, как не старался. Наиболее подходящим словом было “Нехватка”. Как будто пьешь безалкогольный напиток под видом крепкого и никак не можешь напиться, хотя вкус и запах абсолютно такие же. Как будто разводишь кипятком несколько пылинок растворимого кофе, добавляешь ампулу кофеина и пытаешься внушить себе, что это хороший мокко. Пирс не восполнял нехватку, только раздражал, пугал и заставлял что-то внутри стонать от безотчетного отчаяния.  
Призрак очень хотел избавиться от этого чувства, но оно не уходило.  
Когда Пирс шевельнулся, медленно вытащил руку из-под подушки и вытянулся на спине, а потом пружинисто подскочил - покрывало заскользило на пол и улеглось там свернувшейся молочной пенкой - Призрак продолжил сидеть на полу, молча глядя на куратора. Тот резко метнулся вбок, а потом направил на Призрака пистолет. Пистолетом Призрака было не напугать. В отличие от проступающей сквозь не до конца сброшенный сон холодной злости. Хозяйской. Точно на перешедшего все границы дозволенного ручного зверя.  
Казалось, еще секунда - и Пирс скажет с металлом в голосе “Место, дрянь. Вон из комнаты”.  
Но вместо этого он спросил:  
\- Статус цели?  
\- Оба объекта ликвидированы, - едва разлепляя губы, ответил призрак.  
\- Информация?  
\- Получена. Покушение на приеме в Нефритовой башне. Имитация инсульта. Возможно, препараты уже сейчас даются с пищей в малых дозах.  
\- Информация о русской?  
\- Недостаточно для поиска. Она не знала примет.  
\- И ты убил ее?  
\- Согласно инструкциям. Она была бесполезна.  
\- Ни один шпион не умеет растворяться в воздухе, - бросил Пирс холодно. Это была одна из прописных истин: люди не призраки, они оставляют следы. В некотором смысле позывные Призрака, которые он выбрал сам, были ироническим переосмыслением этой поговорки. Люди не умели. Он умел.  
\- Шофер маршала мог видеть русскую.  
\- Шофер…  
Пирс побарабанил ногтями по кромке прикроватной тумбочки. У него было отсутствующее выражение лица. На тумбочке лежал открытый журнал и стояла пепельница с единственным окурком.  
\- Шофер маршала, - повторил Пирс, а потом коротко и резко ударил Призрака по лицу. У того зашумело в ушах, перед глазами мелькнули и пропали цветные звезды. От неожиданности он не вскочил, не попытался увернуться, поставить блок. Только по краю сознания скользнула глумливая и будто бы чужая мысль: “А ведь мог свернуть журнал в трубку и отхлестать, как собаку…”  
Опомнился он только через мгновение. Пирс стоял над ним с пистолетом в руке и смотрел спокойно, требовательно. Будто удар не был попыткой выпустить пар, сорваться. Будто он сделал это для того, чтобы привести Призрака в чувство.  
И Призрак вдруг с ужасом подумал, что этот человек понимает его куда лучше старого доброго Кершнера.  
\- Мы не сможем допросить шофера маршала. Не сможем применить меры воздействия, добыть из него информацию. Этого не сделать незаметно. Ты только что сорвал операцию. Тупой идиот, - последнее было сказано уже с раздражением.  
Призрак осторожно поднял руку и вытер скулу тыльной стороной кисти. Посмотрел на руку. Нет, до крови его не избили, Пирс соизмерял силу удара.  
\- Приказы? - глухо спросил он, в упор глядя на Пирса.  
Тот положил пистолет на тумбочку. Призраку показалось, что он улыбнулся краем рта. Совсем легко, точно ему понравился вопрос. Или тон вопроса. Или то, что Призрак продолжал сидеть на полу с рукой у щеки и не пытался ничего предпринять. Или то, что он не попытался оправдаться и свалить вину да хоть на покойную лаобан и ее сопротивление.  
\- Ожидай, - велел он. Потянулся за джинсами на спинке стула - больше, очевидно, не планируя спать. - Связь в двадцать два по местному, как обычно. Попробую что-нибудь сделать. Для того, чтобы предотвратить покушение, знаний объекта хватит. Она хотя бы, - он мягко хмыкнул, - умерла не зря.  
Призрак продолжал сидеть на полу, хотя стоило встать и уйти, и Пирс, уже застегивая ремень, обернулся к нему через плечо.  
\- Не смей приходить ко мне таким образом, если это не красная тревога. Тебе ясно?  
Он звякнул пряжкой, и Призрак постарался убраться в окно таким образом, чтобы когда Пирс обернется, в комнате уже никого не было.

Прикосновения к скуле до сих пор отзывались легкой ноющей болью, несмотря на высокий порог чувствительности. Тем не менее, Призрак почему-то вновь и вновь трогал лицо, позабыв даже про невкусное пиво, слегка отдающее моющим средством. Легкие неприятные импульсы производили странный эффект. Где-то на глубине переставало клубиться темное, пугающее чувство, та самая тень, присутствие которой он начал чувствовать, когда появился Пирс… И крошечные пузырьки воздуха какое-то время не пытались вырваться на поверхность.  
Призрак начинал злиться, но - странное дело, при этом он успокаивался.  
Чтобы полностью вернуть равновесие, сейчас лучше всего сейчас бы подошла неспешная слежка за целью. Без намерения убить, просто сбор визуальной информации. Вот это помогло бы расслабиться и перестать вибрировать, как туго натянутая проволока.  
Но цели не было.  
Трудно было сказать вообще, не отошлют ли Призрака завтра обратно во Вьетнам… Это могло произойти, если рекруктеры уже набрали группу. Хотя за такое короткое время хороших бойцов не найти. И самое поганое: Призрак предпочитал искать их сам. Ему требовалось знать, что за люди прикроют его огнем. Но новый куратор - новые правила, ему оставалось только смириться с решениями Пирса.  
Однако было еще кое-что, пугающее до одури. Заставляющее чувствовать холод даже в теплом углу, даже утопив нос в поднятом воротнике ветровки.  
Это было слово “криокамера”, слышанное в банковском подвале Донгха. Призрак не был уверен, что слово не померещилось ему. Что он не выдумал эту угрозу, расстроенный потерей группы и сменой начальства. И ему снова и снова окунало в черную, как смола, тоску, когда он начинал думать о том, что с ним сделают…  
Нужно было вывернуться, выбраться из безнадежной ситуации, остаться полезным, чтобы это “что-то” отложили на потом.  
Он погладил свой стакан по влажным граням. Бросил взгляд на часы. Было без четверти семь, время тянулось бесконечно медленно, протяжные стоны электрогитар из колонок магнитофона нагоняли тоску.  
Судя по всему, сегодняшний день выдался неудачным не только у Призрака. За барной стойкой, ссутулившись и втянув голову в плечи, примостился парень, появление которого Призрак не отследил. И не удивительно: на нем была настолько кричащая и яркая клеенчатая желтая куртка, что в сторону нового посетителя даже не хотелось лишний раз посмотреть.  
Призраку сразу же вспомнились тесные улицы Парижа: запах жженой резины и тряпья, окровавленные лица, конные жандармы, растянутые поперек шоссе ярко-алые транспаранты и много-много молодых людей в таких же куртках ядовитых цветов. Красных, зеленых, фиолетовых, желтых. В джинсе, в пиджаках, с длинными волосами и баками. В обнимку с тонкими и решительными парижскими девочками.  
Для того, чтобы выглядеть, как те студенты, посетителю не хватало, пожалуй, красного шейного платка и нескольких значков: “Мир во всем мире”, “Нет войне”, “Запрещать запрещается”... что-то такое. Хотя в Пекине такие вещи вряд ли бы оценили. Это был город официальной аскезы, под которой, если сломать лед, бурлили черные воды животной ненависти.  
Молодой человек медленно вертел в руках свой стакан и даже не пытался пить. Было в его нервных движениях что-то такое, что заставила Призрака насторожиться, как охотничьего пса. Он привык доверять своим инстинктам. И если чутье говорило ему: парень в желтой куртке может оказаться полезным, - стоило попробовать его разговорить. Так или иначе, это хотя бы поможет скоротать вечер.  
Призрак взял пиво и лениво направился к стойке. Сел на свободный табурет и втянул в себя немного пойла с ароматом химического мыла.  
Вблизи сходство владельца желтой куртки с мальчиками с парижских демонстраций стало только заметнее. У него были вьющиеся волосы, модная, чуть отросшая стрижка, он пах дешевым, но приятным парфюмом и у своего табурета примостил кожаную сумку-планшет на длинном ремне. Призрак отметил красноту на его шее, сбоку - точно от удавки. Или, что было вернее, от шлеи фотоаппарата, который резко и быстро сорвали.  
Самое сложное - это непринужденность первой фразы. Особенно если ты провел несколько месяцев в джунглях и почти разучился разговаривать.  
\- Здесь отвратительное пиво. Но есть джин. Если сунете пару монет бармену, он сделает “Джин Рики”.  
Парень повернулся к Призраку, а тот усмехнулся про себя - за исключением крепости коктейля, который он предлагал взять, все напоминало попытку снять девочку в любом клубе мира.  
Впрочем, поиск информатора и покупка женщины на ночь всегда были похожи по сути.  
\- “Джин Рики”. Забавно. Коктейль-тезка, - сказал парень, так же внимательно разглядывая Призрака, как и тот его минуту назад, но взгляд у него был при этом плывущий, точно он напряженно о чем-то думал. - Меня здесь называют Рик.  
\- Привет, Рик, - Призрак протянул ему живую руку, чуть коснувшись костяшками столешницы, и Рик пожал ее расслабленно и некрепко.  
“Рик” было, скорее, сокращением от “Ришара”, чем от “Ричарда”. Парень неплохо знал английский, но то, что в названии коктейля ему померещился звук собственного имени, а стало быть, он не знал, как это пишется, уже о многом говорило. Как и мягкий звучный акцент.  
Впрочем, Рике явно текла еще и китайская кровь. У него было слишком плоское для европейца лицо, желтоватая кожа и характерный разрез глаз. Может, кто-то из его родителей эмигрировал во Францию перед войной. Или что-то еще… Призраку часто доводилось слышать совершенно невероятные истории обычных, казалось бы, людей.  
\- А ты..?  
\- Джеймс Бирн, - он немного утрировал свой американский акцент и похлопал себя по груди, точно ища визитницу. Но потом “вспомнил”, что он оделся для прогулки, и вновь опустил руку на колено. - Мы с приятелями держим небольшую авиакомпанию. Вот, пытаюсь наладить тут бизнес. Но времена неподходящие. Даже во Вьентьяне нам повезло больше…  
\- Авиакомпания? Перевозите что-то? Или пассажирские рейсы? - Рик вглядывался в него насторожено. Призрак выглядел, как солдат, этого с него было не смыть. Но американский солдат, которому во Вьетнаме (где же еще) оторвало руку и который решил заняться рискованным бизнесом (наверняка, перевозкой наркотиков) в самом неудобном для этого месте, не должен был вызвать подозрений. В мире бывают и большие идиоты...  
Легенду Призрак выбрал, полагаясь на инстинкт, и, кажется, он его не подвел. Рика явно зацепило что-то в возможности заиметь друга среди частных авиаперевозчиков.  
\- И то, и другое. И третье… - Призрак заставил себя усмехнуться и понял, что мышцы лица точно одеревенели без работы, каждое мускульное усилие дается с трудом. Он побоялся, что улыбка выйдет неестественной, но Рика это не насторожило. - Самолетики маленькие, а пилоты привыкли ко всему, так что, бывает, в одну машину запихиваем и грузы, и скот, и людей, если не боятся лететь в такой компании.  
\- А заработок..?  
\- Пока не очень, но надеемся на лучшее. Правда, - он сокрушенно покачал головой, - видимо, не в Китае. Думали про Гонконг, но там такого добра и без нас…  
Рик с отвращением поставил свой стакан на стойку. Он не отпил из него не глотка, и на поверхности плавали маслянистые пятна от растаявшего льда.  
\- Значит, ты не сможешь мне помочь. Хотя, наверное, и не взялся бы…  
\- Нелегал, что ли? - спросил Призрак, понизив голос.  
\- Нет, с этим все в порядке… Слушай, - он подвинулся поближе, - я впервые это кому-то рассказываю… Может, потому что ты первый, кто не знает… А я уже устал прятать голову в песок и делать вид, что все идет, как задумано.  
...Его действительно звали Ришар, Ришар Брега. Его мать, наполовину китаянку, наполовину камбоджийку, привезли во Францию еще ребенком, сразу после начала японской оккупации. Она пела в варьете и неплохо шила. Отец был французом: преуспевающий торговец автомобилями с пробегом. Ришару исполнилось двадцать четыре, он бросил университет из-за своих марксистских убеждений и потому что хотел увидеть мир, и теперь зарабатывал на жизнь журналистикой и фотографией. В Пекин он попал в составе французской делегации. В мире чувствовали, что грядет эпохальное перемирие и обмен рукопожатиями между Китаем и США, поэтому самые отважные и самые глупые люди в мире - журналисты - сперва по одному, потом парами, а потом и небольшими группками начинали слетаться в поднебесную.  
Ришар, как и все, катался на велорикшах, снимал парады и строевую подготовку учащихся - под строгим контролем какого-нибудь узкоглазого из партии, конечно. Ходил в оперу и на журналистские вечеринки в посольства, много пил, курил опиум, знакомился с сомнительными девицами. В его толстом блокноте накопилось много заготовок для статей, а пленку к его новенькому “Никону Фотомик” дважды проходилось искать через перекупщиков. Батарейки для экспонометра тоже садились быстро, но с ними в Китае было проще, чем с хорошими японскими фотокассетами.  
Командировка затягивалась. Страна его матери начинала нравиться Рику, тем более, что он прилично знал язык и не позволял себя облапошить. А когда на приеме по поводу какой-то постановки он познакомился с сыном влиятельного китайского министра, дела и вовсе пошли на лад.  
На этом месте Призрак напрягся, но не позволил себе начать расспросы, только фыркнул в остатки пива, что да, знакомства в такой стране, как Китай, значат больше, чем где-либо в мире.  
\- Лучше б я тогда послал этого хлыща куда подальше, - с неожиданной злостью бросил Рик.  
Но он не послал министерского сынка куда подальше. И даже в каком-то смысле с ним подружился. Их сблизили радикальные взгляды, молодость, марксизм и стремление урвать у жизни все. К тому же, у Ришара действительно был талант к фотографии, а Лиго, сам далеко не красавец, ценил красивые снимки и любил украшать ими свои комнаты.  
От волнения у Призрака вспотела ладонь. Он знал только одного сына министра по имени Лиго… И чувствовал, что вот-вот услышит нечто очень важное. Но задавать наводящие вопросы он все еще не мог. По правилам следовало дать информатору выговориться. Попытки направить его мысль по нужному пути могли окончиться крахом. Особенно если ты не агент и лучше умеешь выбивать информацию, чем вытаскивать ее из объекта, как фокусники тянут серпантин.  
\- Ну и в чем же беда? - спросил он, почесывая подбородок. - Пока вроде бы все сложилось удачно.  
\- А вот и нет! - горячо и горько возразил Рик. - Вот и нет. Все сложилось дерьмовее некуда. А все потому, что я не думал своей глупой башкой...  
В Китае внимание имеющих власть может обернуться большой бедой. Отца Лиго начали подозревать бог весть в чем. От него постепенно отвернулись друзья, знакомые. Та же участь постигла и его сына, хотя он все еще держался на плаву.  
Но все, у кого была голова на плечах, старались по дуге обходить семейство опального министра. Даже его надомные работники (так тут называли слуг) нет-нет, да и брали расчет, а новых находить становилось все сложнее. Рик ни о чем не подозревал до прошлой недели, когда Лиго пригласил его к себе в дом. Ему хотелось, чтобы кто-нибудь сфотографировал его молоденьких сестер в национальных костюмах.  
До этого Рик ни разу не посещал дом маршала Линя Бяо. И лучше бы не посещал никогда.  
Из-за несвоевременной летучки в посольстве он потерял полдня. Позвонил Лиго из конторы и сказал, что доберется до резиденции маршала только к вечеру. Свет будет плох, так что съемку лучше перенести. Но Лиго уверил его, что достанет юпитеры. Сестрички очень хотят успеть сделать фотографии сегодня, потом будет неудобно то для одной, то для другой, они все-таки учатся и работают.  
Так что Рик все же приехал к Линям. Уже на въезде в номенклатурный поселок с красивыми виллами его задержали с проверкой документов. Когда он добрался до дома маршала, был уже глубокий вечер, часов, должно быть, около восьми. Юпитеры удалось достать. Под студию выделили одну из гостиных, очень аскетичных, надо сказать - маршал Линь, которого Рик ни разу в глаза не видел, очевидно, презирал капиталистический шик.  
Рик поснимал юных сестер Лиго, даже немного пофлиртовал со средней, Липэн, ему нравилось, как она хихикает и прикрывается рукавом розового ханьфу с аистами и цветами.  
А потом, в ожидании позднего ужина, принялся бродить по дому, целясь сквозь видоискатель во все подряд. Лиго ушел переговорить с матерью, но ничего другу не запретил.  
Будь у него выбор, Рик, наверное, остался бы с девушками, однако те куда-то испарились. И он слонялся по полупустым полутемным коридорам, выискивая живописные вазы или что-нибудь еще колоритно-китайское. В кабинеты или куда-то, откуда его могли прогнать, понятное дело, не заходил. Но как-то отказался в задней части дома, с окнами во двор. Во дворе было темно, противно из-за дождя, и светились фары: шофер грел машину.  
Рик решил было, что это для него, но вспомнил, что ему обещали ужин… Значит, уезжать собирался кто-то из семьи. Маршал, может быть, или его жена. Или старшая из сестер, замужняя Шаолинь.  
Света в помещении хватало, и Рик, устроившись у дальней двери, начал примериваться к коллекции оружия на стене. Сфотографировать удачно не получалось, он злился, пробовал разные ракурсы, в общем, развлекал себя как мог. Внезапно дверь в противоположном конце коридора открылась. Оттуда торопливо вышел худой и жилистый пожилой китаец с лицом хмурой ламы, вылитый Линь Лиго, только в два раза старше. Рядом с ним семенил крепкий подобострастный секретарь или что-то вроде того, а еще с ними была женщина в простом сером платье.  
\- Красивая? - спросил Призрак, чувствуя, как учащается сердцебиение.  
\- Красивая, насколько я успел разглядеть, только какая-то усталая. Волосы очень светлые… Таких тут останавливают на улицах детишки и начинают трогать, потому что редко видят что-то подобное…  
Рик не успел среагировать на появление процессии и спустил затвор, а те сперва не поняли, что он тут вообще делает.  
Но реакция у журналистов, особенно не раз битых, все-таки хороша. Когда кряжистый секретарь маршала, вздрогнув от вспышки, наконец опомнился и бросился к Рику, тот уже вытаскивал кассету из фотоаппарата и прятал в карман пиджака. “Никон” сорвали у него с шеи, так резко, что осталась болезненная ссадина. Маршал и женщина ретировались, и больше их Рик не видел.  
Когда секретарь понял, что в фотоаппарате нет пленки, он потребовал у Рика немедленно отдать ее ему. И таким тоном, что тот предпочел подчиниться.  
\- Как я уже говорил, - усмехнулся Рик, - в Китае напряженка с хорошими фототоварами. Так что он даже не подумал, что у меня может быть парочка отснятых кассет в кармане. Одну из них я ему и сунул. Потом мне вернули камеру и велели идти в столовую, мол, мастер Лиго заждался. И я, конечно же, пошел. Кусок не лез мне в горло. Особенно потому, что этот проклятый толстый китаец все стоял у двери и смотрел на меня злыми маленькими глазенками.  
\- Дома ты проявил пленку? - спросил Призрак. У него уже не получалось разыгрывать равнодушие.  
\- Да. Кое-как высидел этот проклятый ужин, добрался до дома… Подвозил меня тот самый толстый подручный маршала. По стеклам хлестал дождь. Всю дорогу мы молчали, он слушал по радио какие-то национальные песенки, такая нестройная какофония и мяуканье… Это ужасно действовало на нервы. Был момент, когда я думал, что отдам ему пленку - просто чтобы он меня не мучил. Но порыв угас, а он и не понял, что был так близко к цели. Высадив меня, он сказал... у него хороший французский: “Мсье Брега, будьте благоразумны”. И укатил, а я остался стоять, клацая зубами под дождем. Потом опомнился. Вошел, выпил бренди и даже вкуса не почувствовал. Мой сосед по комнате еще не вернулся, так что я сразу же заперся в ванной с красным фонарем. Мне безумно хотелось узнать, из-за чего поднялся такой шум. Что за круглоглазая любовница у маршала Линя…  
\- И какая же она? - голос у Призрака, кажется, сел.  
\- На снимке она не в фокусе. Обычная. Красивая, но обычная. Усталая. Что-то холодное и немного сумасшедшее в лице, как у британок или русских. Очень просто одетая для содержанки, но, может, он опасался привлечь внимание, раз привел ее в свой дом, когда там находилась жена. Или презирал роскошь даже в таких делах… Не знаю. Снимки я сжег.  
“А пленку?” - хотелось спросить Призраку. Но он смолчал. И задал другой вопрос:  
\- Выходит, за тобой теперь следят?  
Удивительно, если бы за Риком не следили. Но неясно было, при нем ли до сих пор пленка. Продал ли он ее кому-то, уничтожил, спрятал… Призрак ставил на то, что перепуганный парень таскает ее с собой. Это было отчаянно глупо и очень в духе балбеса Ришара.  
\- Если бы только следили…  
Он запустил пальцы в волосы и наклонился вперед. Дело явно было не только в пленке…  
Знакомство с семьей Линя Бяо, понял Призрак. Вот что испортило все дело. Рик наверняка мечтал продать кому-нибудь фотографии, даже не очень дорого - и как можно быстрее исчезнуть из страны. Но под разными предлогами его не выпускали из Пекина. Как это умеют делать только китайцы: со множеством проволочек, вежливых улыбок, с которыми тебе сообщают о непредвиденных обстоятельствах и потерянных документах. Невозможно купить билеты, невозможно оформить разрешение на пересечение границы, а внимательные глаза следят из-за каждого угла, и вот ты уже вздрагиваешь от любого хлопка и привыкаешь оставлять щепку между створкой двери и косяком. И каждый вечер, возвращаясь домой, с ужасом думаешь, не ждет ли за дверью головорез с ножом.  
Изумительная ирония: настоящего головореза с ножом Рик встретил только сегодня. И рассказал ему всю свою подноготную.  
\- Да ты вляпался, парень… - мягко проговорил Призрак, положив на предплечье Рика живую руку. - Но ты выкарабкаешься. Давай выпьем за то, чтобы ты выкарабкался.  
\- И чтобы у тебя все сложилось с самолетами, - согласно кивнул Рик.  
Он наконец-то отпил из своего стакана. И, разумеется, не почувствовал за можжевеловым духом джина больничный вкус мидазолама. 

Пенал с таблетками Призраку полагалось носить с собой на случай нарушения контроля или бессонницы. Мидазолам еще нигде официально не зарегистрировали, он был несуществующим препаратом, синтезированным где-то в военных лабораториях. И, как Призрак знал по себе, в малых дозах отлично растормаживал и снимал тревожность. А в сочетании с алкоголем (это он уже знал со слов врачей) от него развозило, как от рогипнола. Только не тянуло блевать так сильно.  
Накачать Рика мидазоламом было даже в каком-то смысле милосердно. Наутро он проснется с диким медикаментозным похмельем, зато у него отшибет всю кратковременную память, а спать он будет крепко, спокойно, долго.  
\- Эй, Рик, - Призрак подставил ему плечо и хлопнул по боку. - Эй, Рик, парень, скажи мне свой адрес. Тебя надо отволочь домой… Какой же ты тяжелый, зараза.  
Как же сложно оказалось связывать слова в эти простецкие фразы! Как будто от мира, где два перебравших посетителя бара могут, ругаясь и спотыкаясь, ловить машину или ждать поздний автобус, Призрака отделяла толстая стеклянная стена. И если бы Рик был трезвее, он точно заметил бы усилие, с которым Призрак все это произносил.  
Но он не заметил, его вело, кидало из стороны в сторону в попытках удержаться в вертикальном положении, в конце концов он практически повис на Призраке, вцепившись в его ветровку. Тот еще раз похлопал его по спине, возвращая в реальность.  
\- Скажи мне, где ты живешь, Ришар, - попросил он по-французски.  
Среагировав на звук родного языка, Рик слабым голосом назвал адрес. Оказалось, он жил не так уж далеко: на границе старых кварталов и домов относительно новой постройки. Автобус не понадобится, отлично. Да они и не ходят в районах хутунов, потому что здесь нет ни одной прилично асфальтированной и освещенной улицы.  
Призраку это было только на руку. Времени до очередного сеанса связи с Пирсом почти не оставалось. И он не хотел потратить его остатки на обыск съемной комнаты Рика. Лучше, если кассета с пленкой будет у него при себе. А шарить по карманам перебравшего товарища куда удобнее в безлюдном и темном месте.  
Они миновали несколько однотипных, глухих со стороны улицы сихэюаней с глубоко ушедшими в стены красными дверьми, пока Призрак не высмотрел удобный проем между двумя каменными заборами. Проем затеняло старое дерево, обнесенное невысокой оградой. Чудесно. Он подтолкнул Рика туда, и тот, благодушно и как-то слишком понятливо хмыкнув, побрел в тень. Мидазолам подействовал на него успокаивающе: он перестал бояться, что его убьют или станут пытать. Впрочем, Призрак и не собирался делать ничего из этого.  
Если бы со всеми объектами можно было обойтись парой таблеток в стакане “Джин Рики”...  
Зажурчало. Понятное дело, у стены Рик решил отлить. Призрак подождал, пока он закончит, а потом развернул его лицом к себе и вжал лопатками в камень. Страховал, но Рик все равно ударился о стену со всего размаха, и на секунду стало страшно, что он размозжит себе затылок.  
Однако с ним все было в порядке, он смотрел на Призрака и блестящими пьяными глазами, и тот, стараясь не пропускать ни одного потайного кармана, начал обшаривать его одежду.  
\- А ты решительный, - тихо сказал Рик. - Я ведь мог и ударить.  
“Не мог ты меня ударить, - чуть не сказал ему Призрак. - Не ты”. Но тут же сообразил, что вместо обыска примерещилось Рику.  
Пальцы вдруг словно одеревенели, стали неловкими. И он слишком остро ощутил дыхание объекта на своей шее.  
Все эти элементы простой и грубой пьесы: темный угол, пьяный случайный мужчина, торопливые объятия, - были хорошо знакомы ему благодаря опыту слежки. Люди, за которыми он шел, делали много грязных и неловких вещей, он привык воспринимать это, как должное. Да и его группы не отличались воздержанностью.  
Но самому быть застигнутым врасплох еще не доводилось. Или он просто не помнил, как это бывает.  
Звуки окружающего мира вдруг стали приглушенными, не важными - от зашумевшей в голове крови, должно быть. И ситуация, вместо того, чтобы вызвать отвращение, начала казаться… он не смог бы подобрать слово, даже если бы захотел. На ум приходило только что-то животное: возящиеся в ящике из-под яблок щенки, теплый черный мех женской шубки, в который кого-то нужно укутать, чья-то ладонь под щекой и то, как парит обнаженное тело, когда ранним утром откидываешь покрывало, а за легкой брезентовой стеной палатки первый мороз… Кому и зачем в его воспоминаниях пришло в голову спать в палатке голышом, да еще поздней осенью, Призрак не знал. Это были те самые серебряные пузырьки воздуха, они стайкой неслись к поверхности, и ни на один вопрос не было ответа.  
Он издал горлом какой-то странный, плачущий или воющий звук, а затем притянул Рика поближе, надавив ему на лопатку. И смог дышать, только когда тот решительно просунул руку ему между ног.  
Другой рукой Рик шарил по своим карманам. У него не было никакого оружия, даже ножа, так что эта рассеянная пьяная возня совсем не волновала Призрака. Мало ли, что тот мог искать в полузабытьи. Наконец в заднем кармане брюк что-то зашуршало, и Рик протянул в горсти смятую пачку французских презервативов. Призрак сощурился и даже чуть улыбнулся, хотя это было еще непривычнее, чем нести веселую чепуху, изображая перебравшего американского ветерана.  
\- Бери, - пробормотал Рик с неподходящей к случаю щедростью в голосе. - Если вдруг, захочешь… Их у меня много.  
\- Основательно запасся, - шепнул Призрак весело. Его и правда забавляло, как этот искатель приключений подготовился к своему китайскому вояжу. И, отрывая от ленты презерватив, он вдруг почувствовал странную легкость. Так должно было приходить опьянение, если бы он умел пьянеть. Откуда-то он помнил, как это бывает.  
Очень глупо было рассчитывать, что у накачанного седативным Рика встанет. Собственно, у него и не вставал. Зато Призрак с удивлением понял, что у него самого полноценная эрекция. Он уперся металлической рукой о стену, чтобы не коснуться Рика протезом и не напугать его. Помог ему расстегнуть свой ремень, стащить легкие хлопковые брюки. И прижимал Рика к своему плечу, к груди, пока тот неловко, но сосредоточенно ему дрочил. Рик использовал Призрака как опору, тыкался лбом ему в ключицу, что-то бормотал по-французски и не имел ничего против, когда Призрака сжимал его ягодицу, а иногда и впивался ногтями. Они тяжело дышали, терлись друг о друга, и в какой-то момент Призрак почувствовал, что член партнера твердеет тоже. Однако не успел ничего для него сделать - кончил, шумно всхрапнув. И навалился бы на Рика всей своей немаленькой массой, если бы не протез. Металл не подгибался и не подводил, не то, что собственные мышцы.  
\- Ты в порядке? - спросил Рик, моргая. Из-под вьющейся пряди скатилась капля пота и скользнула по брови.  
\- В полном, - отозвался Призрак, распрямляя протез и отжимая себя от стены, точно домкратом. Ноги слушались плохо. Он пихнул Рика бедром, убедившись, что надежда есть, даже несмотря на мидазолам. И заскользил ладонями по его бокам, намереваясь сесть на корточки. Это было идиотским, но отчего-то таким правильным решением…  
\- Я должен буду тебе заплатить? - сипло пробормотал Рик сверху.  
От движения по его ноге изнутри брюк вдруг заскользило что-то цилиндрическое. Почти как живое. Рик вздрогнул, но он был слишком обдолбан, чтобы сообразить, что с ним не так.  
Призрак обхватил его голень ладонями, повел вниз - и из штанины в траву упал темный пластиковый предмет. С зеленой, как даже сейчас видел своим обостренным зрением Призрак, маркировкой. “Фуджи”. Глупый щенок вшил свою драгоценную кассету в штаны, но от их совместных упражнений конструкция порвалась…  
Ни тайника, ни надежного помощника… Разве возможно быть таким идиотом?  
Проводить опыты во области французских ласк дальше не имело смысла. Призрак сунул кассету в карман, а потом поднялся, чуть неловко улыбнулся Рику и выключил его наложением пальцев на сонную артерию.  
До квартирки в районе Сичэн оставалась всего пара кварталов. Отнести можно было и на себе.

 **10 сентября, Пекин**  
Назвать это место гримерной, костюмерной или кладовкой не поворачивался язык. Это был совершенно особый мир, пестрый, красочный, бутафорский.  
Тряпки здесь свешивались отовсюду. Ими были увешаны стены, они покрывали пол, ворохами лежали на стульях, покачивались от сквозняка над головой. Тонкий шелк, газ, ленты белых и красных капроновых бантов - и тут же грубый капок и шинельное сукно.  
Костюмы из жестких тканей серой и зеленой расцветок использовались, когда труппы выступали в крупных городах и районных центрах: в самом Пекине, Шанхае, Гуанчжоу. Нужно было показать решительность и гнев народных масс, их революционный дух, тут уж не до пестрых, расшитых мишурой нарядов… За красочные костюмы и антикоммунистический настрой уже не выставляли на площадь в бумажных колпаках с табличками “Враг трудового народа”, но для чего же дразнить голодных тигров?  
Зато когда артисты выбирались на грузовиках в глубокую провинцию и спрыгивали в пыль под взглядами измотанных деревенских жителей, все это птичье оперение вдруг оказывалось необходимым. Костюмы бережно извлекали из мешков, ушивали, подгоняли, разглаживали с помощью пара, и вот уже в домах культуры, на импровизированных сценах, в шатрах или прямо под открытым небом, выступали не хунвэйбины и цзаофани, а прекрасные принцессы, коварные вельможи, смекалистые батраки…  
Из номеров вдруг исчезала всякая злободневность. Вместо сноровистого поваренка вазами, чашками, тарелками вновь, как в старые времена, жонглировал хитрый бородатый торговец. На столбы взбирались сказочные братья-рисинки, а не партизаны со штык-ножами в руках. Эквилибристкам вновь можно было нарумянить лицо и зачернить брови…  
Морщинистые старики с искрошенными зубами, крепкие молодые женщины, дети, мужчины - все хлопали артистам, а потом, стоя у трехтонок, просили приезжать еще. Артисты обещали, но через год в деревню прибывала уже совсем другая группа.  
Когда-то почти в каждом поселке была своя цирковая семья, и такими представлениями народ было не удивить. Но времена изменились. Теперь каждое представление было как праздник.  
Призрак понял, что слишком долго разглядывает костюмы, когда проем между двумя рядами металлических рам, полностью погребенными под разноцветной тканью, начал казаться ему коридором в какое-то чужое, вывернутое наизнанку пространство.  
А из глубины выстланного шелком туннеля на него глядел некто.  
Некто был полностью скрыт тенью, только блестели глаза. Призрак не был уверен, что некто вообще человек. Возможно, это был зверь. Или темная аморфная туша… Но он смотрел, не мигая и не двигаясь, и его присутствие раздражало.  
В просторном зале драматического театра, отведенном под цирковые костюмы, неоткуда было взяться третьему. Здесь было только два человека, и, моргнув, Призрак понял наконец, что смотрит в зеркало.  
Он ни на минуту не отключался три последних дня, и бессонница, приправленная лекарствами, понемногу начинала подтачивать даже его выносливый организм. Но, если бы он умел радоваться чужой боли, мог бы испытать удовлетворение оттого, что его объекту было сейчас намного хуже.  
Женщина уже не могла сидеть прямо, как пять часов назад. Она наклонилась над коленями, глядя в одну точку. Плечи из-за умело зафиксированных за спиной рук были страдальчески выгнуты. Совсем недавно она раскачивалась взад-вперед, чтобы хоть как-то заставить себя сконцентрироваться, но теперь замерла - и только хрипло, натужно дышала, стараясь не застонать от боли. Призрак определял, когда она начинала впадать в забытье, по тому, как ее начинало клонить на сторону, подходил и усаживал в прежнее положение. Она скрипела зубами и смотрела мрачно, ненавидяще из-под растрепанных светлых волос.  
Если ее сон-обморок оказывался слишком крепким, он встряхивал ее за плечи. Можно было еще воспользоваться стробоскопом, но это еще ни разу не потребовалось: она послушно открывала глаза.  
Он знал по опыту, что женщины куда лучше, чем мужчины, переносят пытку бессонницей, дольше обходятся без воды. Но вот с высокими частотами дело обстояло примерно так же.  
Пирс подыскал отличную камеру пыток: в костюмерной театра был и неплохой катушечный магнитофон, и записи народной музыки, оперы, радиопостановок на нескольких диалектах. Оставалось только принести наушники и найти подходящий переходник.  
Когда Призрак нажимал клавишу на магнитофоне, и бобины начинали медленно вращаться, женщина крупно вздрагивала. В динамиках поскрипывал кажущийся таким безобидным кошачий концерт: очередная песня о красном флаге в исполнении хора школьников… Детский плач, если его слушать на максимальной громкости и в наушниках, невыносим, этому Призрака тоже когда-то научил доктор Зола. Жизнерадостные коммунистические песенки производили почти тот же эффект.  
Призрак надевал наушники на женщину и стоял рядом с ней, следя, чтобы она их не сдвинула. В течение последних нескольких часов он делал это два или три раза, считая время про себя, чтобы промежутки между пытками были то длиннее, то короче. Наручные часы он снял - женщина не должна была получить хоть какой-то ориентир. Спектакли в театре последние два дня не шли, так что она не могла определить время по звукам за стеной.  
Вначале ей казалось, что он начнет избивать ее. Она вздрагивала, втягивала голову в плечи, хотя это было для нее невыносимо больно из-за веревок. Но он не делал с ней ничего, только надевал и снимал наушники.  
Убивать женщин он умел. Бить - не любил и предпочел бы этого не делать. Впрочем, это и не требовалось: план Пирса не предполагал следов побоев.  
Женщина не пыталась разговаривать, и Призрак считал это благом. Время для бесед придет позже.  
Взять ее оказалось непросто.  
Ее настоящее имя было Римма Коваленко. В Пекине она называла себя Александровой, а в ЦРУ проходила под оперативным псевдонимом “Графиня”.  
Китай она знала лучше, чем родную страну: еще в тридцатых ее семья работала здесь при школе РОСТА, затем на время войны отец и мать, разведчики, вернулись в СССР. Она оказалась в Харбине в конце пятидесятых и выезжала лишь ненадолго - на курсы и по заданиям КГБ. В совершенстве владела английским и немецким, так что иногда представлялась британской коммунисткой. В роду у нее наверняка были русские аристократы: такая чудесная внешность - редкость среди низших классов… Да, Рик Брега был прав - даже измученная, она выглядела как дорогая содержанка из актрис или моделей.  
Русские не любят этот тип красоты: астеничное костлявое тело, все из острых углов, тонкие черты лица, крупные руки в синеватых жилках. Прозрачная кожа, прозрачные глаза, натуральные пепельные волосы. Легко было представить ее с папиросой, еще легче - пьющей водку, как мужчина. Ведущей машину по опасной горной дороге. Сбивающей костяшки больших рук о кожаную боксерскую грушу. Тренирующейся с ножами.  
По документам ей было тридцать пять, хотя даты рождения в тех двух источниках, что нашел Пирс, различались на год. Она ложилась под многих мужчин, чтобы добыть важную информацию. Вела допросы, была под пытками. Убивала.  
И то, как она сейчас переносила боль, разрывающий перепонки инфразвук и жажду, заставляло Призрака испытывать уважение. Прежде он чувствовал нечто похожее только по отношению к Чероки и, может быть, немного - к Кершнеру.  
Теперь еще и к ней.  
Он пришел за ней ранним утром, положившись на Пирса, который заплатил несколько монет стайке школьников, чтобы те поразвлекались с хлопушками под окнами ее квартиры. У нее был АПБ[9], но вряд ли дома она прикручивала к нему сепаратор. Пирс не хотел привлекать внимание, так что веселье с хлопушками было нужно на случай, если она начнет стрелять. Она действительно успела вытащить пистолет, но звуки двух бесполезных выстрелов потонули в бутафорской канонаде.  
Пирс подвел свой “Бейцзин 212”[10] с наклеенным на лобовое стекло красным крестом к черному ходу. Вместе они вынесли женщину из квартиры, соединив в замок четыре руки, словно не слишком опытные медбратья. Призрак мог легко нести ее один, но не следовало привлекать внимание. Она была без сознания и обнимала их за шеи, как будто они и правда оказывали ей помощь. Соседские старички и старушки не должны были сразу забить тревогу. Как и маршал, которого она вела. Ее работа могла потребовать отъезда, и Призрак позаботился, чтобы три-четыре дня о ней никто не забеспокоился.  
Правда, трех-четырех дней у них не было. Пирсу требовалось не просто предотвратить покушение на Мао, организованное этой женщиной. Он получил приказ убрать слишком опасного Линя Бяо и его семью. Данных, которые собрал Призрак, хватило, чтобы понять: опальный министр обороны постарается выиграть бой у своего прежнего хозяина - или умереть. “Так вот, нужно, чтобы он умер, - сказал Пирс, в рассеянности затушив окурок о крашеную стену театральной столовой. - Более того, умер позорно, как предатель родины. А для этого нам нужен человек, которому он доверяет. Нужна она”.  
И поэтому Призрак сидел с ней, отказывая себе в сне, инъекциях, пище. Нет ничего страшнее, чем палач, который не ведет себя как живое существо. Не ест, не пьет, не издает звуков. Это, а не китайские песни про флаг, должно было сломать ее.  
Призрак знал, когда это произойдет. Когда она заплачет. Но еще он с какой-то особенной ясностью чувствовал, что она, скорее, попытается убить себя. Или спровоцировать его. И надеялся, что Пирс появится раньше. Ему, в конце концов, нужна была запуганная и послушная шпионка, а не ее труп.  
В той организации, которой они оба служили, умели найти грань между покорностью и самоуничтожением. Методики для работы с упорствующими отрабатывались годами…  
Когда дверь в костюмерную мягко приоткрылась, и развешенные под потолком театральные тряпки закачались от сквозняка, как тела повешенных, Призрак чуть слышно выдохнул.  
Пирс появился вовремя. Он сработал на контрасте: красивый, свежий, праздничный, несмотря на то, что спал он в эти дни никак не больше Призрака. Римма против воли подняла на него отрешенный взгляд, хотя у нее от каждого движения наверняка страшно болела шея.  
Пирс кивком велел Призраку убрать наушники и отойти в дальний угол костюмерной. Магнитофон Призрак не выключил, и катушки продолжали вращаться, а детские голоса по-прежнему скрипели из динамиков. Это должно было раздражать и дополнительно действовать объекту на нервы. Она и без того была на пределе. И Призрак чувствовал, что если Пирс поведет работу правильно, она сломается, сдастся.  
Нужно было, чтобы она сломалась, но все-таки на какое-то мгновение Призрак поймал себя на том, что желает ей смерти. Она была слишком полезна и слишком хороша, чтобы выбросить ее после одной операции. Одиночное заключение, физическое воздействие, ноотропы - и со временем она станет верной собакой организации. Опасной, злобной и способной укусить, но Призрак все-таки никому не желал такой судьбы.  
Среди мишуры и ткани он отыскал невысокий табурет и сел, стараясь, чтобы Римма все время видела его, пока будет разговаривать с Пирсом. Еще один фактор воздействия, чтобы окончательно ее подавить. Вот только теперь он сам смотрел в туннель из двух вешалок за ее плечом. Некто все еще сидел в зеркале, сверлил его блестящими глазами и не думал уходить.  
\- Ну здравствуйте, Графиня, - сказал Пирс на путунхуа, подтащив к себе удобный лакированный стул и усевшись напротив женщины. Русского он не знал, но еще до начала серии пыток велел Призраку не вмешиваться в разговор, даже если объект откажется говорить на известных языках. Палач должен быть нем, этот момент очень важен при допросах.  
Римма молчала. Смотрела в пространство, едва ли видя что-то перед собой. От усталости ее почти согнуло пополам. Острые косточки плечевых суставов трагически выпирали. Она была в том же мягком халате фиалкового цвета, в котором ее забрали из дома, и в белой ночной сорочке под ним.  
Призрак подумал, что такие цвета очень красят холодных блондинов, и эта мысль странным образом его успокоила.  
\- Хотите курить? - Пирс вытащил пачку неплохих местных “Чжуннаньхай” и коробку спичек. Призрак не в первый раз замечал, что он почему-то не пользуется зажигалками. Наверное, это было что-то личное. А может, просто неискоренимая привычка.  
\- Закурю… если развяжете, - впервые подала голос Римма. И это был совсем не тот хриплый грудной голос, который представлялся Призраку. Ее реальный голос мог бы звучать даже нежно, если бы не многочасовая жажда. Она совсем не испортила его сигаретами. Может быть, даже неплохо пела…  
Пирс качнул головой: развяжи. Призрак поднялся со своего места. Вытащил нож - и увидел, как ожили и блеснули ее глаза. Да, она знала, что с ней сделают, и хотела умереть. Но никто не собирался позволять ей это.  
Разрезать замысловатые узлы, не позволявшие ей сменить положение, пришлось долго. Пирс терпеливо ждал, смакуя сигарету. Потом вложил еще одну ей в губы, потому что пользоваться руками она пока не могла, и зажег от своего бычка. Дал затянуться пару раз, прежде, чем она смогла сама поднять пальцы ко рту. Воды не предложил, а она не попросила. Губы у нее были спекшиеся, в коросте и трещинках. Дым выплывал из них тягуче и медленно.  
\- В ЦРУ снова решили поиграть в бога? - спросила она, когда огонек сигареты добрался до фильтра. - Хотите добиться расположения Большого Му[11], спасая ему жизнь? Нужны показательные аресты и красивый спектакль с предотвращением покушения? Если так, то у вас ничего не выйдет. Старый бонза никогда не примет вас с распростертыми объятиями. И нам, и вам выгодно, чтобы его место занял кто-то более управляемый. Мы делаем ставку на товарища Линя Бяо. Товарищ Линь Бяо все еще должен нам за Доманский. Вы ставите на Чжоу Эньлая, прекрасно. Но Мао… Он слишком...  
\- ЦРУ тут не при чем, - мягко улыбнулся Пирс. Это была улыбка киноактера, который знает не только свои реплики, но и слова партнера, и может позволить себе расслабиться. Спокойное сознание собственного превосходства.  
Именно эта улыбка заставила ее поверить. Она подалась вперед, впившись глазами в лицо Пирса, и Призрак понял, что она впервые испугалась до смерти. Может быть, первый раз за всю свою жизнь.  
\- Тогда кто…  
\- Хороший вопрос, Графиня, - ответил Пирс. - Скажем так, есть свое ЦРУ внутри ЦРУ. Также, как есть КГБ внутри КГБ. Иначе откуда бы мы взяли информацию о вас и о покушении?  
\- Ваши каналы…  
\- Никто в Лэнгли даже не подозревает о вашей миссии. Разве что о сумасбродстве Линя Лиго и Е Цюнь с их Планом 571”[12], но ведь это и так известно каждому слухачу. Реальной информацией владеем только мы. И нас некому контролировать, - он покачал головой, словно сострадая Римме, но его глаза в зеркале улыбались. - Вас не обменяют на своего, не спасут, о вас вообще больше никто не услышат. Мы преследуем только свои интересы. Так что приказывать нам некому.  
\- И эти интересы - война? - спросила она напряженно, зло, но это была бессильная злость. Призрак слышал в ее голосе подступающие слезы. Как быстро… Пирс выбрал верную тактику. Она верила ему. Потому что человеку, держащему на поводке такое чудовище, как Призрак, невозможно не верить.  
\- Этого вам знать не нужно.  
Пирс поднялся и посмотрел на Римму сверху вниз. В его глазах не было ни жалости, ни отвращения к растоптанной, готовой сдаться женщине, только легкая насмешка. И чувство собственной значимости, может быть. Избранности. Так выглядят пророки, которые знают абсолютную истину.  
\- Но человечество еще скажет нам спасибо, - проговорил он неожиданно мягко, словно лаская слух своим красивым, чуть с трещинкой голосом. - Потому что только мы среди всего этого дерьма сможем дать ему надежду.  
\- Вы псих, - выплюнула Римма с почти детской беспомощностью, и Призрак увидел, как по ее прозрачной коже ползут слезы.  
\- Я предлагаю сотрудничество, - сказал Пирс, опускаясь перед ней на корточки и протягивая ладонь. - Даю вам руку. Пожмите ее - и останетесь в живых, под нашим крылом. Позвольте мне уйти, и… Сегодня отличный спектакль, Графиня. Четырехчасовой, с народной музыкой, очень громкий… Аплодисменты. Выходы на бис. Вряд ли вас кто-то услышит, даже если вам дадут кричать. Это время покажется вам очень-очень долгим. А мы позаботимся, чтобы ваше исчезновение стало самым крупным предательством в истории КГБ. Какая-нибудь женщина, похожая на вас, отлично сыграет советскую перебежчицу. У вас ведь есть родственники. Дочь. Что, кстати, в этом случае будет с ней? Сколько ей? Двенадцать? Старше?  
\- Все-то вы знаете, - сказала она, пытаясь вытереть слезы, но пальцы не слушались. И произнесла по-русски, резко и зло: - Говнюк ты смазливый!  
\- Как хотите.  
Пирс поднялся, небрежно поправляя закатанный до локтя рукав рубашки. Призрак качнулся вперед. Его движение испугало Римму, заставило замереть. Она уперлась в него застывшим нечитаемым взглядом и разглядывала, почти не моргая, с полминуты. Пирс все еще ждал, и она, не отводя глаз от Призрака, медленно протянула руку в ответ. Это не было пожатием. Она провела пальцами по воздуху, не следя за тем, возьмет ли Пирс ее руку. Ее занимало другое. Было такое чувство, что она ждет удара. И напряженно просчитывает какие-то варианты для себя, все как один катастрофические.  
\- Меня убьют… - сказала она, едва разжимая губы и скорее утверждая, чем спрашивая. - Меня ведь убьют.  
\- Нет, - улыбнулся Пирс. - Вы будете жить.  
Кажется, звук этих слов доставлял ему особое удовольствие. И Призрак вновь почувствовал парализующий животный страх. Возможно, даже более сильный, чем испытывала сейчас Римма.

Барабаны и каблуки грохотали так, что тонкая крыша чайной в двух кварталах от площади Тяньаньмэнь вибрировала и дрожала. Так обычно бывает на военных аэродромах. От выматывающих звуков негде было спрятаться, некуда убежать. Хотя, возможно, панику тела порождала чувствительности его слуха. И чудовищная усталость. Несколько дней без сна расшатали нервы до предела.  
Призрак ненавидел врачей, но сейчас был бы даже рад попасться к ним в руки. Несколько уколов, удобное кресло, медикаментозное забытье… Хотя бы шесть часов, как в Донгха. Не говоря уже о неделях беззаботного пикника в Куангчи. Как он мог считать, что отсутствие приказов выматывает? Выматывало постоянное напряжение и необходимость не выпускать Римму из поля зрения ни на минуту.  
Пирс, разумеется, не доверял ей. Она вела Линя Бяо несколько лет. В шестьдесят девятом именно она дирижировала розыгрышем полуострова Чжэньбао[13] - игрой в поддавки между Китаем и Советами, в результате которой генерал Линь вырвался к власти. У нее и ее объекта могли быть отрепетированные условные сигналы. Она могла дать маршалу знать, что за ним идет охота. И никакая подслушивающая аппаратура, которую использовал Пирс, не помогла бы. Один жест, один взгляд - и Линь Бяо спокойно покинет чайную, зная, что никаких действий предпринимать не следует. Бери жену и уезжай в Бэйдайхэ, делай вид, что давно мечтал отдохнуть у моря, - могла предупредить она его. А перед этим заставь Лиго тебя послушать, ударь, если понадобиться, но сделай так, чтобы молодой идиот раз и навсегда выбросил из головы мысли о государственном перевороте. В-52 в своей южной резиденции, он вернется только одиннадцатого сентября, ко дню заключительной репетиции парада. И если никто не устроит ему мышеловку, не попытается отравить, расстрелять кортеж из придорожной рощицы, твой Председатель не отдаст приказ расправиться с тобой. Ляг на спину перед тигром, камышовая кошка[14], подставь ему горло, напомни, как составлял красные книжицы с его высказываниями, как боролся за его идеи, как привел армию под его знамена, и тебя пощадят. А те люди, что сделали меня своей марионеткой, останутся не у дел. Их план развалится, словно крестьянский домик под напором селя. Только вот меня они убьют раньше. И сделают то, что обещали: после смерти превратят меня в продажную американскую подстилку. Моя дочь отправится в лагерь или на принудительное лечение в психушку. Ты вытащишь ее, Линь Лиго? Ты поможешь мне?  
Римма прекрасно понимала, что никто ей не поможет. Это держало ее в узде лучше, чем знание о микрофоне под столом и о Призраке, который сломает ей шею, если что-то вдруг пойдет не так.  
Поэтому не делала глупых попыток предупредить маршала. Спокойно сидела напротив него в полутемном углу чайной, передвигала по столу ярко-алую пачку “Чжуннаньхай”. У нее был отрешенный и даже беззаботный вид. А еще она заплела простую девичью косу вместо сложной прически, которую Призрак видел на фотографии Рика Брега. И теперь казалась моложе, беззащитнее. С наблюдательного поста на крыше был виден ровный, как у школьницы, пробор в ее пепельных волосах, и опущенные чуть подрагивающие ресницы.  
Маршал Линь нервничал. Его слабые плечи туберкулезного больного вздрагивали в такт словам. Он сдвигал и поправлял форменную кепку, вытирал пот со скулы, а потом поднялся, собираясь уйти, но Римма что-то сказала ему, и он вновь сел за маленький круглый стол с отколотым краем.  
Сейчас все должно было решиться.  
Призрак знал, что, пока они с Пирсом искали русскую, другие агенты организации, незаметные и незаменимые пешки, обрабатывают госпожу Е Цюнь. Внушают ей то же, что Римма сейчас под видом с трудом добытой информации сливала маршалу. Пожилая любительница заговоров не верила никому, но женщину с прогрессирующей параноидальной шизофренией очень легко убедить в том, что весь мир ополчился против ее супруга. Достаточно легких обмолвок, полусозженных шифровок в пепельнице, имитации слежки. Пирс не сомневался, что она уже предлагала маршалу бегство. Надавить чуть сильнее - и она сама решиться похитить мужа, чтобы, разумеется, его спасти.  
Е Цюнь ненавидела Мао за то, что он мешал ей стать мадам Линь, первой женщиной республики. И сейчас она была уверена: старый диктатор, палач ее надежд, готовится окончательно уничтожить ее, маршала и их сына.  
Если Линь Бяо проникнется тем же страхом, покончить с ним будет очень легко. И Призрак видел, как этот страх, похожий по цвету на густой красноватый кимун в чашках обоих собеседников, просачивается под кожу маршала, вливается в кровь.  
Римма вдруг резким движением забрала свои сигареты со стола, швырнула их в сумку. Линь Бяо поднялся вновь, точно по сигналу. Он был довольно высок для китайца, тощ, как жердь, и действительно напоминал старую большеглазую ламу. Ему хотелось что-то еще сказать Римме, о чем-то спросить, но та напряженно покачала головой. А потом вытянула руку ладонью вниз и резко разжала пальцы: армейский жест “Отступай, беги”.  
И Линь Бяо побежал.  
Он, разумеется, просто отвернулся и просто зашагал к выходу, припадая на одну ногу, но его ссутуленная спина, жалкие, конвульсивные движения говорили - внутренне он уже бежит.  
Призрак не стал даже наблюдать за ним. Знал, что на соседней улице он упадет на сидение своего автомобиля и затрясется, как в ознобе, его толстый подручный с водительского кресла протянет ему портсигар. А потом маршал помчится домой, и начнутся звонки Лиго по секретной линии и бесконечный, бессмысленный спор с трясущейся Е Цюнь.  
Гортанный крик командира, раздающего указания солдатам с барабанами и флагами на площади Тяньаньмэнь, показался Призраку резче и громче звуков улицы и чайной. Репетиция парада в честь образования КНР подходила к концу. Скоро должно было стемнеть. Хотя несколько колонн, вероятно, будут маршировать и в сумерках, и в белом свете софитов. Суета и перекрытые улочки были Призраку только на руку. Их с Риммой вряд ли приметят в этой суматохе.  
Он позволил ей какое-то время идти одной. Шел позади, не выпуская из виду, но и не догоняя, и мимо со звоном проносились велосипеды, возвращались домой усталые рабочие, пенсионеры шли выпить чаю и поиграть в маджонг, сверкали красными лычками солдаты. Промаршировал даже отряд комсомолок и комсомольцев с граблями для листвы: Пекин чистился и прихорашивался перед торжествами. Девушки пели, парни поддерживали их не в лад и старались насмешить. Это был удобный момент, чтобы слиться с толпой, отыскать какой-нибудь магазинчик с черным ходом и попытаться скрыться от слежки. Но Римма не попыталась сбежать.  
Призрак понимал, почему: она знала, что от него не скрыться, и не хотела разозлить безмолвное чудовище, идущее за ней по пятам.  
Про себя Призрак зачем-то назвал ее за это “умной девочкой”, хотя внешне они, пожалуй, выглядели ровесниками. Ему нравилось, что она идет бездумно, без цели, не пытаясь выполнить распоряжение Пирса о немедленной связи. Тот и без того все слышал благодаря своим микрофонам.  
Это был для нее последний глоток свежего воздуха. Может быть, она даже прощалась с кем-то в мыслях. А может быть, как и Призрак, не думала ни о чем. Или у нее был свой аналог бейсбольных матчей, о которых не больно размышлять, когда о прочем - невыносимо.  
Призраку хотелось, чтобы он у нее был.  
Мягкие сумерки наконец заполнили город до краев. Римма обхватила себя руками и зашагала быстрее. Двое мальчишек, возившихся у водостока, в паре шагов от нее, вдруг отбежали в сторону - и Призрак приготовился к прыжку, потому что в Китае нужно быть готовым, что ребенок может взорвать бомбу у твоих ног и ударить в живот ножом, спрятанным в рукаве. Впрочем, как и в любой другой стране…  
Но спасать объект не потребовалось, это была просто хлопушка: много дыма, много шума, много хохота и окрики прохожих, обещающих оторвать сорванцам носы. Вот только Римма словно омертвела от этого маленького взрыва и конвульсивно подняла руки к лицу. Призрак запоздало вспомнил, почему хлопушки так пугают ее. И задержался у красивого административного здания, изображая, что любуется архитектурой, чтобы она хотя бы десять минут могла почувствовать себя в одиночестве.  
Когда он вновь выхватил ее взглядом из редеющей толпы, тонкая серая фигурка замерла на перекрестке. Возможно, Римма хотела выбраться на освещенные улицы, но вместо этого рассеянно свернула в сторону парка Тяньтань, уже несколько лет пустующего и закрытого. Призрак легко сократил расстояние между ней и собой, глянул на часы: у них было еще около получаса, прежде чем ему придется заставить ее опомниться и вернуться. С ней уже все решили. Через пару дней, если с Линем Бяо не случится никаких эксцессов, Римму посадят в легкий военный самолет и отправят на тренировочную базу в Ситоу. И Призрак никогда больше не увидит ее. Хотя когда-нибудь ее, возможно, выберут для его группы.  
Парк лежал впереди, темный, тихий и огромный.  
Римма легко нашла проем в невысоком ограждении. Призрак перемахнул через него следом и двинулся за ней, больше не отпуская ее от себя дальше, чем на пять шагов.  
Здесь был совершенно другой Пекин: с густыми древесными зарослями, широкими, когда-то ухоженными аллеями, с живописными камнями и возвышающимся над всем этим тревожным силуэтом храма Неба.  
Дышалось в парке странно и трудно, словно в тропическом лесу - должно быть, из-за влаголюбивых растений. От земли уже отчетливо пахло осенью.  
Стук каблуков впереди слегка изменился: Римма сошла с мощеной камнем дорожки и поднялась на маленький деревянный мостик над заросшим каналом. В воде негромко плеснуло: там шла какая-то своя сонная и безмолвная жизнь.  
\- У тебя есть имя? - спросила она, облокотившись на резные перила моста. Не вытащила сигареты и не закурила, хотя ей наверняка хотелось. Просто все, что у нее было, это красная пачка “Чжуннаньхай”. А с ними у нее до конца жизни, наверное, будут связаны самые страшные воспоминания.  
Призрак пожал плечами. Имени у него не было, только позывные.  
\- Со мной… - Ей бы пошло что-то комкать и рвать. Платок, лист бумаги, фотографию. Но в руках у нее не было ничего, и она просто крепко стискивала перила напряженными пальцами. - Со мной сделают то же, что и с тобой?  
Призрак поднялся на мост, наблюдая, отшатнется ли она. Доски заскрипели под его весом. Римма не отпрыгнула и не вздрогнула. Только посмотрела куда-то ему в плечо. В глаза - не могла. Мало кто мог.  
\- Да, - просто ответил он по-русски, - только без вот этого.  
И, как будто того, что он заговорил, было недостаточно для побледневшей и ослабевшей женщины, он сдернул перчатку и показал ей, как двигаются блестящие в полутьме пальцы. Это не было хвастовством. Просто она должна была знать.  
Спросить можно было о таком количестве вещей, что она не задала ни одного вопроса. Бессмысленно, бессмысленно… “Ты из из России? Ты не человек? Как оно работает?” - фразы скорее из фантастического романа в мягкой обложке, чем из реальности, где пытают в костюмерной театра и превращают людей в ручных тварей.  
Призрак медленно положил левую кисть на деревянный поручень моста - и Римма потянулась ее потрогать.  
\- Я тебя не боюсь, - сказала она, мягко касаясь металла и оставляя на идеально блестящей поверхности туманные отпечатки. - Тебе все равно страшнее.  
Наверное, это было “Мне тебя жалко”. И Призрак во второй раз поразился, как к нему можно испытывать жалость.  
Римма смотрела на него внимательно, расслабленно. Они оба знали, что сейчас он должен сейчас сказать ей “Пойдем”, взять за плечо и отвести к Пирсу. Или воткнуть нож ей в горло и оставить лежать на илистом дне канала, прямо тут, под мостом. Или поцеловать.  
Но он не сделал ни того, ни другого, ни третьего.  
Он спросил:  
\- Когда у тебя есть приказ убить и когда ты идешь за объектом… О чем ты думаешь в это время?  
\- Ох… - сказала она, раскачавшись на напряженных руках так, чтобы удариться грудью о перила, как девчонка. - Это прямо по Достоевскому… Помнишь, как в школе. “Тварь я дрожащая или право имею”. Я, - она посерьезнела и закусила губу, потому что ей вдруг стало больно оттого, что Призрак действительно мог учиться в школе. - Я вяжу. Пинетки дочке. Хотя она уже большая, какие теперь пинетки. Но вот, вяжу. А еще перчатки, если это сложное задание. У меня никогда не выходят хорошие перчатки. Особенно трудно с большим пальцем.  
\- Уходи, - сказал ей Призрак негромко.  
\- Что?  
Она повернула голову и попыталась изобразить улыбку, но у нее дергалась нижняя губа. А лицо в сумерках казалось совсем истаявшим, но отчего-то более живым, чем при свете.  
\- Иди. Выбраться из столицы будет сложно, но ты выберешься. Если уйдешь сейчас, успеешь найти машину. Не подыщешь убежище до утра - отсидись в метро. На станции Дуньдань есть тайник с медикаментами и оружием.  
\- Ты… - она неожиданно раскашлялась и согнулась над водой. - Что ты делаешь? Зачем? Тебя же...  
\- Это не важно, - Призрак рассеянно качнул головой. - Просто не дай себя убить.

 

 **12 сентября, район Шанхайгуань, провинция Хэйбэй**  
\- И заметь, у меня есть для тебя небольшой сувенир, - сказал Пирс.  
Военный внедорожник трясло и подбрасывало, но это никак не отражалось на кураторе. Он сидел, крепко вцепившись в свои колени, и смотрел на Призрака. А когда их бросало вперед, спокойно и даже небрежно упирался рукой в спинку переднего сидения и тормозил инерцию.  
Он все еще не остыл, хотя это выдавали сейчас только глаза. В них пульсировала темная злость обиженного ребенка пополам с холодным сознанием, что виновных нужно наказывать. Жестко и безо всякой жалости, как животных. Тогда они, возможно, что-то поймут. И прекратят кусать хозяйские пальцы.  
\- Они направят борт в Тайбэй, - продолжал он, словно следуя инструкции, которую держал перед лицом в своем воображении. Бешеный ветер, врывающийся в салон из опущенного бокового окна, трепал его пшеничные волосы. - Это единственное место, где им дадут посадку после того, как мы через “Гуанмин жибао” объявили его предателем. В самолет сядет маршал, его жена, сын, их шофер и помощник, без которого маршал не обходится, несколько членов экипажа. И, может быть, штатный фотограф. Охрану они с собой не возьмут, “Трайдент” - небольшой самолет. Но на поле охрана будет. Борт 256 - собственность армии, а Линь Бяо с нашей подачи отстранен от командования. Мы постарались, чтобы им позволили захватить самолет, но стрельба все равно будет. Тебе огонь открывать без крайней необходимости запрещается.  
\- Да, - Призраку стоило сказать “есть” и добавить “сэр”, но он никак не мог перебороть в себе нежелание говорить это гражданским.  
\- Не ввязывайся в перестрелки. Перехвати управление, прежде чем самолет ляжет на курс. Дальше ты знаешь.  
\- Да, - повторил Призрак. И отвернулся к окну. На десять часов от извилистой дороги на Циньхуандао по-рыбьи блестела полоса Бохайского моря. А впереди из утренней дымки вырастали далекие башни Великой стены.  
Инструкции запоминались быстро, наверное, из-за пустоты в голове, вызванной электрошоком. Но они совершенно не занимали Призрака. Он чувствовал легкость. Легкость и освобождение, но почему-то Пирса совсем не волновала его отрешенность.  
\- Мы будем наблюдать за самолетом, - сказал он без каких-либо эмоций в голосе. - Если он не взлетит, его расстреляют на полосе. Если он ляжет на курс, его собьют над границей с Тайванем. Нам в любом случае не нужен никто из этой семьи. Но лучше, если они при этом будут заклеймены как предатели партии и Мао. Русские не должны превратить Линя в мученика. Тем более, желающих это сделать найдется немного.  
\- Я понял. Самолет вести должен я.  
\- Ты единственный, кто может это сделать, - согласно кивнул Пирс. - Маршал очень удачно начал принимать наркотическое лекарство от кашля, у него туберкулез. Его жена сумасшедшая, но справиться с ней несложно. Лиго лучше устранить первым, он в любом случае окажет сопротивление. Но там нет никого выше второго уровня. Главное, не вмешивайся в перестрелку.  
\- Так точно.  
\- И помни, у меня есть сюрприз для тебя, - повторил Пирс фразу, с которой начал. - Чтобы потом ты не говорил, что у тебя не было выбора. И что я не забочусь о тебе.  
Да, выбор есть всегда. Спасешь одного - погибнет кто-то другой.  
Призрак понял, как справедлива эта поговорка, только когда выбрался на алюминиевый карниз маленького здания аэропорта. Нужно было оценить, как далеко находится “Трайдент” - единственный реактивный самолет на этом богом забытом аэродроме, идет ли рядом с ним бой и готовят ли борт ко взлету.  
Перестрелка военных и охраны маршала уже стихала, гарнизон не оказывал особого сопротивления, как им и приказали. На взлетной полосе, развернутый боком к самолету, стоял военный грузовик, у его колес пряталась пара солдат c допотопными ружьями. К люку “Трайдента” спешно подкатывали трап.  
Как только верхняя ступенька оказалась в относительной близости от кромки люка, из легкового автомобиля местной марки, явно частично бронированного, как и многие машины столичной номенклатуры, выскочил мужчина в ослепительно белой рубашке. Его тут же прикрыл охранник, и они рывками понеслись к самолету. О трап лениво застучали пули. Пара раскрошила асфальт под ногами бегущих, но те даже не свернули в сторону.  
Призрак никогда прежде не видел Линя Лиго, но тот молодой, в белой рубашке, легкая мишень, определенно был сыном маршала. Самого маршала вынесли едва ли не на руках, и его жена, семеня, бежала рядом.  
Выстрелов Призрак больше не слышал. Гарнизон перезаряжал магазины или просто выжидал. Самое время было вмешаться. Призрак уже собирался спрыгнуть на асфальт, но заметил, что из машины помогают выбраться еще одному человеку.  
Трудно было не разглядеть даже с такого расстояния истерически-яркую желтую куртку. И болтающийся на шее человека фотоаппарат.  
“Никон Фотомик”, кажется.  
“У меня есть для тебя сюрприз”.  
Лишившийся своей драгоценной пленки, оставленный на произвол судьбы, Рик Брега, должно быть, попросил помощи у Линя Лиго… Пирсу лишь оставалось подстроить, чтобы в день побега Рик каким-то образом оказался вместе со своим опальным другом (и любовником, может быть? - впервые задумался Призрак) в доме маршала. Приглашение на ужин, которое Лиго не отправлял, случайная встреча во время репетиции парада, да что угодно…  
Разумеется, Лиго, знавший о бедах Рика, о его бесплодных попытках бежать из Китая, предложил другу место на борту.  
И, конечно, Рик согласился.  
Пирсу не нужны были лишние свидетели, способные при случае разговориться о Римме Александровой и о встрече с Призраком. Так что он разыграл отличную комбинацию: избавлялся от Рика Брега и делал это руками Призрака. Потому что знал… Откуда-то знал…  
Призрак соскочил вниз, и бетон ощутимо прогнулся под его весом, загудев арматурой в своем нутре. Перехватив автомат, он спокойно направился к самолету, не таясь и не пытаясь бежать вперед, прятаться от пуль.  
Солдатики около грузовика начали спешно перезаряжать трехлинейки. Призраку даже доставило удовольствие сорвать чеку с одной из своих гранат и мягко покатить ее в направлении задних колес.  
Пару секунд худенькие солдаты моргали, не в силах осознать происходящее, потом один прицелился в Призрака из винтовки... А потом хлопнул взрыв, и кто-то закричал страшным, нечеловеческим голосом, заметался в черно-оранжевом пламени и рванул куда-то в сторону, приплясывая на бегу.  
Взрыв и пожар вызвали панику. В здании аэропорта завизжала сирена.  
С трапа самолета в Призрака начал стрелять толстый помощник Линя Бяо, который прикрывал отход своего хозяина. Он, судя по всему, умел концентрироваться на покачивающеюся цели, хотя походка Призрака обычно мешала хорошо в него прицелиться. Пуля больно скользнула по боку, но только обожгла и вспорола ткань спецкостюма.  
Призрак снял китайца выстрелом в лицо. Тот упал с трапа головой вперед, покатился искореженной грудой, с каждой ступенькой становясь словно бы все меньше, компактнее. Да так и замер, не достигнув асфальта.  
Призрак перехватил его тело в двух местах, за воротник пиджака и за пояс брюк, и сошвырнул в серую от пыли траву у кромки взлетной полосы. Китайцу уже было все равно, где и с каким удобством лежать.  
Люк самолета за это время успели закрыть. Нагретый от солнца фюзеляж начал дрожать и вибрировать: включились двигатели машины.  
Воспользовавшись трапом, который, разумеется, не успели убрать, Призрак подобрался к люку для экипажа. В этот момент турбины начали вращаться, и Призрак, рывком открыв многокилограмовую заглушку люка, за пару прыжков казался в кабине.  
Все системы самолета вопили о невозможности загерметизировать кабину, требовали заглушить двигатели и устранить неполадку. Однако Призрак надеялся восстановить механизм вакуумного замка, как только все будет кончено. Он не стал стрелять в экипаж: если люк еще можно будет надежно зафиксировать, то дыры в фонаре на большой высоте вряд ли позволят вести самолет. Так что размозжил ударом кулака голову одному и сломал шею другому.  
“Если самолет не взлетит, его расстреляют”.  
Выбросив тело пилота из кресла, Призрак сел за штурвал сам. Руки удобно легли на рычаги, и “Трайдент”, подчиняясь ему, как породистая лошадь, начал выруливать на незанятый пожаром и мечущимися солдатами участок взлетной полосы.  
В салоне сейчас, наверное, плакали, проклинали Председателя, спорили и пока еще ни о чем не подозревали.  
Призрак застегнул на груди эластичные ремни, проверил приборы. Запустил обогащение и зажигание пускового мотора на верхней панели. Топлива должно было хватить до границы с СССР. Впрочем, если “Трайдент” упадет на подлете, где-нибудь в Монголии, этого все равно будет достаточно, чтобы окончательно заклеймить маршала Линя Бяо выкормышем ревизионистов. Пирсу, кажется, нужно было именно это.  
Призрак должен был направить самолет в землю. Уцелеть при падении. И убедиться, что все остальные участники полета мертвы. И вот тут Пирс был прав: сделать такое действительно было под силу только ему. Но, пока Призрак разгонял самолет, пока отрывал шасси “Трайдента” от земли, пока выравнивал борт в воздухе, он думал уже не о бейсболе.  
А о том, бывают ли в этом мире чудеса. И сможет ли парень в желтой куртке с французскими презервативами в карманах оказаться везучим и пожить еще немного своей веселой, шальной жизнью, которой у Призрака, вероятно, не было и никогда уже не будет.  
Тело самолета охватила предстартовая дрожь. Никто не мешал Призраку совершить разбег, никто не перекрывал полосу, а дым от горящего грузовика уже отнесло в сторону, и он не снижал видимость. Немного наклонившись вправо в своем кресле, потому что задетый выстрелом бок все-таки болел, Призрак последний раз проверил двигатели. И “Трайдент” помчался по гладкой, как шелк, красновато-бурой взлетной полосе, а потом с выворачивающим желудок рывком оттолкнулся от земли.  
Это была хорошая и надежная машина. Жаль, ее предстояло разбить.  
Огоньки на приборной панели перемигивались успокаивающе, ровно. А внизу, под правой плоскостью, поплыла в дымке низко летящих облаков изломанная линия Стены. 

Степь тлела. Ленивый незлой пожар щупальцами спрута расползался от места падения самолета, огоньки подмигивали один другому из черно-седой золы. Ветра не было, нечему было перегонять пал по осенней траве. Но птицы все-таки тревожно перекрикивались на безопасном расстоянии, предупреждая товарок, что случилась беда.  
Над головой у Призрака болтались разорванные ремни от кресла пилота. Самолет, так и не выпустивший шасси до самого падения, проехал брюхом по земле, взрыв ее носом, и в конце концов завалился набок. Призрака вытряхнуло из кресла и швырнуло вперед, больше он ничего не помнил.  
Закаленное стекло кабины треснуло, как весенний лед на лужице. Призрак, с трудом заставляя тело двигаться, пополз вперед среди осколков фонаря и обломков аппаратуры, выбил последние, торчащие, как клыки, остатки стекла рукояткой пистолета и начал выбираться из самолета через боковое обзорное окно.  
Этот несложный трюк занял у него некоторое время, потому что чувствительность вернулась не полностью и он ощущал, что балансирует на грани обморока. Наконец, ему удалось отползти от самолета. Он попытался встать, оступился на какой-то обгоревшей детали, рухнул на колено и почувствовал, как в его голени взрывается целый китайский фейерверк.  
Руки не слушались. Та, что была из металла, сбоила. В местах сочленений пластин что-то потрескивало, еле слышно щелкало, как неисправный радиоприемник.  
Пожар трещал с ней в унисон, но кроме него не было слышно ни одного постороннего звука.  
Никто не рыдал, не молился, не плакал. Задание было выполнено, все девять целей, включая бортинженеров и пилота - мертвы. Но Призрак не испытывал удовлетворения ни от проделанной работы, ни от того, что остался в живых. Он вообще не чувствовал ничего, точно обмороженный. В его голове вяло циркулировали воспоминания последних нескольких недель, но ни одно из них его не трогало.  
Сквозь дымное марево над степью одиноким розовым глазом мигало солнце. Пахло отвратительно: горелой резиной, бензином, металлом и жжеными волосами. Призрак был готов поспорить, что его вывернет от общей слабости и сотрясения мозга, но организм восстанавливал себя лучше, чем Призрак предполагал. Даже сломанная нога ныла и мешала жить, но лечь в траву и кричать от боли уже почти не хотелось. Да у Призрака и не было никакого желания лечь и кричать. Не сейчас.  
Нужно было разыскать все тела, осмотреть их, позаботиться, чтобы маршал и его жена были узнаваемы. Он занялся поисками искореженных трупов среди обломков и вскоре сложил неподалеку от остатков фюзеляжа всех восьмерых.  
Восьмерых. Он едва не рухнул на колени снова, когда понял, что французского китайца Рика Брега среди мертвецов нет.  
Впрочем, чудес действительно не бывает.  
Рик прожил еще какое-то время после падения. Он самостоятельно выбрался из самолета и полз в сторону от пожара. Призрак нашел его по желтой куртке, почти не тронутой огнем и копотью. Рик лежал вниз лицом, в черных волосах запеклась кровь, ноги были вывернуты неестественно, переломанные в нескольких местах. Вянущая по осени степная трава, названия которой Призрак не знал, осыпала его семенами, словно новобрачного - рисом.  
Умер он, должно быть, от потери крови и шока, и вряд ли сильно страдал, но Призрак все же медлил какое-то время, прежде, чем перевернуть его набок и осмотреть. Тело Рика все еще было податливым, не успело окостенеть. А лицо с посеревшими бессмысленными глазами казалось спокойным. Последние футы своего бесполезного пути он, должно быть, прополз, уже не понимая, зачем это делает. Чувствительность к боли снизилась, его клонило в сон, и хотелось наконец просто перестать сопротивляться, просто забыться и отдохнуть.  
Призрак сделал для него единственное, что мог: мягко закрыл глаза. Веки под пальцами были холодными и тугими, и из-за пересохших склер опустились с трудом.  
Потом он вновь положил тело Рика ничком: когда сюда приедут военные, комиссии по расследованию и журналисты, все должно будет выглядеть естественно. Рик был жив. И он пытался спастись. Этого достаточно.  
Была вероятность, что именно его сочтут летчиком-самоубийцей, направившим в землю “Трайдент”. Но доказательств не будет, и жизнь родным Рика это вряд ли испортит, а ему самому уже ничего и никогда не будет страшно.  
Скупо и криво улыбнувшись, Призрак подумал, что Ришар Брега погиб все-таки не в Китае.  
А вот где, стоило выяснить. Призрак не мог с точностью вычислить координаты места, над которым бросил управление и закрепился в кресле. Не знал, пересекали ли они воздушные границы с СССР. Приборы не работали, а умение определять стороны света по часам мало помогло ему. Нужно было дождаться ночи. Тогда над степью можно будет разглядеть зарево города или свет далеких фонарей. Но оставаться на месте крушения до вечера он не собирался.  
Степной пожар постепенно сходил на нет, только зола еще курилась пряно пахнущим дымом. Призрак оставил Рика, с трудом поднялся и, приволакивая больную ногу, побрел туда, где, как он вычислил, был север. Он не вполне хорошо понимал, зачем это делает, но ему казалось, что там, на севере, холодно и безлюдно, а значит, он наконец-то сможет отдохнуть - от приказов, от боли, от того, что такие как он, никогда и никого не спасут. И лучшее, что они могут делать, чтобы не навредить людям, которые ему важны, это подчиняться хозяину. Но Призрак оставлял себе немного пространства для неповиновения.  
Он уходил, как зверь, зализывать свои раны. Ему хотелось немного покоя. Разве он многого просил?  
Когда комковатая степная земля под его ногами пошла под уклон, Призрак понял, что спускается в нерукотворную солончаковую долину. Ее, должно быть, вымыли в грунте дожди или ручьи.  
Какое-то время он стоял в нерешительности, не зная, вернуться ли к самолету, или продолжать путь. Спуск в долину означал, что он потеряет обломки “Трайдента” из виду, а это был его единственный ориентир. Может быть, стоило остаться там и ждать? Пирс мог прибыть за ним туда.  
Но Призрак не собирался провести сутки или больше в компании девяти трупов. Ему нужно было найти укрытие на ночь, нужно было поесть, откуда-то добыть перевязочный материал. Он хотел жить, в конце концов. А не дышать только копотью и смертью.  
Решительно повернувшись спиной к “Трайденту”, он начал спускаться в долину. Наверняка для этого был более пологий и удобный путь, но у Призрака не было сил, чтобы его искать. Нога болела и подгибалась. Тошнило все сильней, и он начал замечать, что выключается на несколько долей секунды, двигаясь по инерции, а потом в голове вновь поднимается хаотичный рой мыслей.  
Вокруг, тот там, то тут из травы, насколько хватало глаз, вставали белые каменные башенки-субурганы. Могилы лам, ученых стариков, знавших грамоту и просто уважаемых людей. Целая долина молчаливых степных надгробий.  
Призрак разбил “Трайдент” неподалеку от кладбища. Это было так забавно, что он даже хмыкнул негромко.  
Но если здесь было намоленное место поклонения и захоронений, значит, можно было найти человеческие следы. Призрак воспрял духом и поволокся быстрее по безмолвно и спокойно взирающей на него долине.  
Степные травы с длинными, острыми как кинжалы, листьями, кивали ему, клонясь под легким ветерком. Сидящий на вершине субургана непуганый орел точил клюв о камень и чистил перья.  
А вскоре Призраку начало казаться, что он слышит лай одинокой собаки. Он слишком мало знал о степи, чтобы определить, как далеко жилье. Но ему хотелось верить, что где-то там, впереди, есть дом.  
Дом, где он сможет передохнуть.

 

_Долина субурганов осталась далеко в стороне.  
Позади теперь был и круглый войлочный дом Сонунбу, и ее печальные, как степь, и заунывные, как ветер, песенки. И ее овцы, и ее верблюдица, и пес, который дольше всех не хотел отпускать пахнущего железом человека.  
В кармане его костюма лежала масленка с маркировкой ГОСТа и все, кроме одной, отвертки для швейной машины. Сонунбу отдала, а он не смог отказать ей так, чтобы не обидеть этим. И не смог оставить там, где она бы потом нашла, потому что это степь, она изменчива, в степи не бывает приметных мест, а те, что есть, занимают место в рассказах и песнях.  
Одним из таких приметных мест был Город. Призрак не верил, что он и впрямь окажется городом. Там будет несколько бытовок, думалось ему, подстанция, административные здания и вышки для охраны, точно такие же, как во всех виденных им лагерях.  
Но Город синел впереди коробами слепых пятиэтажек, зданиями школ и корпусами больниц, линиями высоковольтных передач, и страшно становилось от того, что вся эта выросшая прямо из степи махина должна была погибнуть в один день от яркого, как сто тысяч солнц, взрыва. Должна, но не погибла, и стояла теперь, никому не нужная - памятник людскому расточительству и гордыне.  
В Городе он рассчитывал провести около трех дней, если найдет телеграф. Однако отыскал кое-что получше - работающую радиостанцию в бункере для офицерского состава. Там же оказались консервы, крупы, но все они были испорчены, и ему пришлось питаться тем, что дала с собой Сонунбу. Зато он отыскал несколько русских книжек, Коран и колоду карт.  
Лежа в осенней мгле лицом к звездам на крыше почти настоящей пятиэтажки, в которой никогда не жили и уже не поселятся люди, он представлял какими путями идет его сообщение по радиочастотам. Сколько людей, опутанных щупальцами организации, передают его друг другу.  
Наверное, их было очень много, этих людей, потому что шум вертолета он услышал уже утром.  
Степная трава ложилась и закручивалась под мощными потоками ветра. Вертолет спускался все ниже. Пирс стоял на подножке, ощупывая взглядом город-муляж, а потом спрыгнул в траву и зашагал прямо к Призраку.  
Призрак не двигался с места и не делал приветственных жестов. Он стоял на открытом месте, сунув руки в карманы, и ветер разбивался о него, как о волнорез: не сдвинуть, не согнуть, остается только играть с волосами и обтрепавшейся одеждой.  
\- Твой статус? - крикнул Пирс. Он выглядел сейчас полной противоположностью своему ручному зверю: чистый, в светлой футболке, статный и сильный, полный чувства превосходства над миром. Только отчего-то казалось, что бояться из них двоих стоит не мрачного, глядящего по-волчьи исподлобья человека с металлической рукой. А вот этого легкого улыбающегося красавца.  
\- Полностью боеспособен, - ровно сказал Призрак, глядя Пирсу в глаза. Ему хотелось понять, помнит ли Пирс о его инциденте. Пирс помнил.  
\- Вот и отлично, - он хлопнул Призрака по плечу. - В вертолет, живо. Нам нельзя тут долго находиться. Мы и так нарушаем воздушное пространство.  
\- Меня возвращают в Куангчи?  
\- Узнаешь, - усмехнулся Пирс, сорвав прижатую опорой вертолета длинную травинку. Сунул ее в уголок рта, точно сигарету. На безымянном пальце у него было зотое кольцо. Странно, что раньше Призрак его не видел. - Нам с тобой предстоит много работы. И кое-каких уточнений по ходу…  
\- У меня есть просьба, - сказал вдруг Призрак. Пирс, еще не взявшийся за металлическую лестницу, замер и обернулся.  
\- Что? Мне не послышалось?  
\- Я хочу изменить свои позывные, - продолжил Призрак, почти не перекрикивая ветер. Но Пирс все равно почему-то его слышал.  
\- “Призрак” отличные позывные. Что ты выбрал? Я решу, стоит ли оно замены.  
Звон и рев лопастей вертолета эхом отдавались вреди мертвых домов. И все-таки Призраку показалось, что стоит оглушительная тишина, когда он произнес:  
\- Манкурт.  
В этом слове было все, чем он себя чувствовал. В нем была пустота. И холод. И серебрящиеся пузырьки воздуха в черной воде. И некто, глядящий из пыльного зеркала, знающий, что ему никогда уже не вырваться на волю. Но все еще блестящий своими шальными грустными глазами и на что-то бессмысленно надеющийся.  
Призрак был уверен, что Пирс согласится на замену. Он не ошибся.  
\- Хорошо, - кивнул ему Пирс. Глаза были темные, внимательные, безжалостные. - Новый позывной: Манкурт[15]. Принято.  
А затем запрыгнул в вертолет, даже не оглянувшись, чтобы узнать, последует ли тот за ним._

***

  
12 сентября 1972 после неудавшегося государственного переворота и покушения на Мао Цзэдуна маршал Линь Бяо (настоящее имя Юи Жун) разбился на территории Монгольской народной республики на самолете “Трайдент”.

Очевидцы, прибывшие на место крушения около 2.30 часов ночи, рассказывают, что тела восьми пассажиров и членов экипажа лежали в одинаковых позах лицами вверх около самолета, сильно обгорели от степного пожара, но признаков других ранений на них не имелось.

Девятый пассажир, мужчина в желтой кожаной куртке, был найден отдельно, лежащим лицом вниз. 

 

Китайская комиссия, прибывшая на место трагедии лишь через несколько месяцев, особое внимание уделила найденным среди вещей погибших табельным пистолетам, китайско-русскому словарю, фотоаппарату и презервативам. Описание находок использовали в газетах для окончательной дискредитации маршала.

***

  
Президент США Ричард Никсон посетил Китай в феврале 1971 года, добившись значительного ослабления напряженности между этими двумя странами.

Никсон не был избран на третий срок и подал в отставку в августе 1974 го после скандала “Уотергейт”.

***

Мао Цзэдун умер в 1976 году в возрасте 83 лет.

***

  
В 1981 году сотрудник аппарата американского военного атташе в Колумбии Александр Годвин Пирс отказался от престижной “Премии мира”, мотивируя это тем, что еще недостаточно сделал для уничтожения войн и террора.

За год до этого дочь и жена Пирса в составе инспекционной группы подверглись нападению повстанцев в Боготе.

***

  
Римма Александровна Александрова-Коваленко в 1972 году сумела вывезти свою дочь Татьяну в ФРГ, а затем в США.

 

Сейчас она живет в Калифорнии в окружении внуков - и очень счастлива.

***

О судьбе гражданки Киргизской АССР Сонунбу Джумагуловой ничего не известно. 

**Примечания:**

[1] Слик - жаргонное название модифицированного для переброски личного состава вертолета "Ирокез". Для увеличения грузоподъемности в "Сликах" отсутствовали сидения.  
[2] Рейнджер - легкий многоцелевой вертолет, способный совершить посадку в сложных условиях.  
[3] Хьюи - многоцелевой вертолет большей мощности.  
[4] Ловкач Дик - прозвище Ричарда Никсона.  
[5] Лаобан - начальница, хозяйка, босс. В период Культурной революции в Китае слово имело негативную окраску.  
[6] Час кабана - с 21.40 до 23.40.  
[7] B-52 - американский бомбардировщик.  
[8] Боязнь поездов - в советских музыкальных изданиях так переводили название группы Grand Funk Railroad.  
[9] АПБ - автоматический пистолет Стечкина для бесшумной стрельбы.  
[10] Бейдзин 212 - Китайский военный автомобиль на основе ГАЗ-69. Внешний вид:http://litrus.net/images/books/163721_pic_238.jpg  
[11] Большой Му - прозвище Мао в американской и английской разведках.  
[12] План 571 - 571 по-китайски звучит как "у ци и", аналогично звучит "вооруженное восстание".  
[13] Полуостров Чжэньбао - китайское название полуострова Даманский на реке Уссурии.  
[14] Камышовая (тигровая) кошка - значения псевдонима "Линь Бяо".  
[15] Манкурт - по Чингизу Айтматову ("Буранный полустанок") "взятый в плен человек, превращённый в бездушное рабское создание, полностью подчинённое хозяину и не помнящее ничего из предыдущей жизни". Слово составлено на основе тюркских корней, однако нет никаких свидетельств достоверности легенды о манкуртах. Использование этого слова представительницей тюркоязычной народности - авторский вымысел. 


End file.
